Liens de sang II
by Ephemeris
Summary: Yaoi, 1x2x1. Heero, Duo et Hélène vivent une vie tranquille où ils travaillent dans l’anonymat, mais les choses se compliquent, des événements inattendus arrivent et une lettre étrange leur parvient, peut-être signe de mauvais augure.
1. Chapitre 1

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je n'en retire que le plaisir de les mettre en scène.

Titre : Liens de sang II

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : Heero, Duo et Hélène vivent une vie tranquille où ils travaillent dans l'anonymat, mais les choses se compliquent, des événements inattendus arrivent et une lettre étrange leur parvient, peut-être signe de mauvais augure.

Couples : 1x2x1

Genre : Un peu plus comme l'histoire originale de Gundam Wing, moins comme la première partie de cette fic, mais un peu quand même…

Rating : T

Warnings : Yaoi. Ceci est la suite de _Liens de sang_. Il va sans dire qu'il est préférable pour votre compréhension de lire cette première partie avant de commencer celle qui suit dans sa totalité.

_Résumé de la première partie__ : Après la guerre, Heero et Duo se sont installés sur L2 et vivent une vie paisible, Duo travaillant dans une ferraillerie et Heero faisant des réparations de matériel informatique à domicile. Un soir de pluie, une jeune fille frappe à leur porte et se trouve être la fille de Duo et de Hilde qui vient de mourir dans un accident. La jeune fille, Hélène, en veut à son père qui a abandonné sa mère, mais découvre qu'il ne savait rien de son existence et apprend à le connaître, se défaisant de cette image négative qu'elle s'était faite de lui. Après une adaptation difficile et beaucoup d'affrontement, Hélène accepte la situation et se lie avec les deux hommes pour en arriver à former une vraie famille.

* * *

_

Liens de sang II

_Chapitre 1_

_

* * *

_

Alors que le soleil artificiel commençait à peine à s'éclairer et que le ciel gardait encore des traces sombres de l'espace, le facteur de la colonie avait commencé sa ronde et enfilait dans les fentes des boîtes aux lettres le courrier des habitants de L2. L'homme, depuis qu'il était à ce poste, en était venu, au fil du temps et selon ce qu'il déposait, à cerner d'une certaine manière la personnalité des gens et il lui arrivait même de s'imaginer des scénarios concernant ces derniers.

Ainsi, il savait que cette jeune femme qui habitait à cette adresse, même s'il ne l'avait jamais vue, devait être plutôt jolie au vu de toutes les lettres de prétendants enflammés, ce que l'on constatait d'un simple regard sur l'enveloppe. Il savait également que l'homme qui vivait un peu plus loin dans la même rue, pour s'abonner à autant de compagnie de distribution de chaînes télévisées, ne devait pas sortir de chez lui souvent et s'ennuyer plus que la plupart des gens, l'un étant peut-être la cause de l'autre.

Mais parmi toutes les maisons qu'il visitait, il y en avait une qui le laissait perplexe. Pendant des années, cet appartement n'avait été occupé que par deux hommes à qui l'on écrivait peu ; ils recevaient quelques factures dans le mois et rarement des lettres manuscrites. Puis, depuis quelques années maintenant, une femme qui portait le nom de l'un vivait avec eux, mais on ne lui écrivait pas beaucoup non plus.

Etait-ce une famille ? Un concubinage étrange ? Le facteur ne savait trop quoi en penser et il était toujours curieux de voir ce que le sac accroché à son vélo réservait à cet appartement. Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de la porte, il prit le paquet qui correspondait et y trouva une facture et une lettre dont l'adresse et le nom étaient tracés avec un grand soin.

« Sans doute une femme, » se dit-il en faisant glisser les deux enveloppes dans la fente avant de poursuivre son chemin.

-§-§-

Il faisait bien clair sur la colonie et les maisonnées se réveillaient doucement. Dans cet appartement qui avait retenu l'attention du facteur quelques heures plus tôt, la vie revenait également. En effet, il était presque huit heures et un des habitants s'affairait, déjà habillé, s'apprêtant à sortir.

« On se réveille ! Vous allez être en retard ! Duo, Hélène ! » lança-t-il en mettant le carton contenant l'ordinateur qu'il avait réparé dans l'entrée.

Mais le manque de réponse le fit revenir sur ses pas alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte. Il marcha dans le couloir et entra dans la chambre de gauche. Là, il trouva un jeune homme, toujours endormi et qui ne semblait pas avoir envie de se lever. Il se pencha sur lui et avança sa main vers le visage paisible. De ses doigts agiles, il exerça une pression sur les narines, empêchant ainsi l'air d'entrer dans les poumons du jeune homme, ce qui provoqua chez ce dernier une réaction presque immédiate.

« Heero, enflure ! »

Mais l'enflure était déjà hors de la chambre et entrait dans celle de l'autre côté du couloir. Dans le même état que l'autre homme, il y trouva une jeune fille qui n'avait pas été dérangée, semblait-il, par les cris de la chambre voisine. En se penchant sur elle également, il s'adonna à la même pratique sur son nez et eut la même réaction.

« Heero, saleté ! »

Mais il n'était déjà plus dans la chambre et s'écria :

« Levez-vous ! Je dois partir et je veux être sûr que vous arriviez à l'heure au boulot. »

Tant bien que mal, les deux endormis s'extirpèrent de leurs lits en s'efforçant de garder l'équilibre et s'arrêtèrent dans le couloir, face à face, les yeux à moitié ouverts et le visage contrarié. D'un même mouvement, ils se retournèrent vers leur tortionnaire et le fusillèrent du regard. Accompagné d'un doigt accusateur, l'homme lança :

« Sadique, t'es qu'un sadique ! »

« Ouais, un sadique ! » renchérit la jeune fille.

Heero passa derrière eux et les poussa vers la cuisine où les attendait deux tasses de café.

« Mais quand je vous réveille en douceur, vous continuez à dormir. Je suis obligé d'employer la manière forte. Allez, maintenant que vous êtes debout, j'y vais. »

« Bonne journée, amour sadique de ma vie, » dit Duo, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

« Bonne journée, Papa sadique numéro deux, » renchérit Hélène, elle aussi en train de sourire.

« Hey, comment ça 'Papa sadique numéro 2' ? » s'écria Duo. « Ca veut dire que je suis un papa sadique aussi ? Je suis victime dans cette affaire ! »

Voyant que son amant et sa fille allaient se réveiller complètement avec cette fausse dispute, Heero prit son carton et ouvrit la porte pour s'en aller. Dans l'agitation, il ne vit pas le courrier qui était au sol.

Après un petit déjeuner quelque peu expédié au vu de l'heure, Duo et Hélène s'habillèrent rapidement pour partir travailler.

-§-§-

La ferraillerie n'avait jamais eu autant de travail à fournir depuis son ouverture. Tous les employés étaient débordés depuis une bonne semaine. Les voitures en panne se faisaient rares, mais les engins de transport spatial et les armures mobiles affluaient. Dans le cas de ces dernières, il s'agissait beaucoup de révision ou de petits dérèglements plutôt que de grosses réparations.

Dans cette ambiance, Duo et Hélène faisaient au mieux pour écouler le travail, mais toujours de manière consciencieuse. Après avoir reçu son diplôme, la jeune fille, plutôt que de s'engager dans des études supérieures, avait voulu travailler avec son père et ce dernier avait pu négocier son entrée à la ferraillerie. Il l'avait formée, lui avait appris tout ce qu'il savait en mécanique et, son âme de terroriste toujours émoustillée devant des armures mobiles, lui avait montré quelques astuces de piratage électronique en parallèle et à l'insu de son patron.

« Maxwell ! » s'écria alors ce dernier à travers le hangar.

Duo et Hélène, chacun le nez dans le ventre d'une armure mobile différente, relevèrent la tête d'un air surpris.

« Tu t'adresses à qui Fred ? » demanda Duo, étonné de s'entendre appeler par son nom de famille.

« J'ai dit Maxwell parce que je veux les deux. Dans mon bureau ! »

Le père et la fille échangèrent un regard perplexe et sautèrent au sol pour suivre leur patron. Une fois la porte du bureau fermée et les deux employés en face de leur employeur, ce dernier prit la parole.

« Je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter. Cet afflux d'armures mobiles à réparer est vraiment étrange et on risque de manquer de main d'œuvre. »

« Ouf, ça me rassure, » dit alors Duo.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je viens de te dire que je suis inquiet. »

« Sur le coup, j'ai cru que tu voulais nous virer, » répondit-il en riant.

Hélène donna un coup de coude à son père, voyant le véritable état d'inquiétude de son patron. Duo se tut et laissa Fred continuer.

« Au contraire, il faudrait que j'embauche, mais je ne peux pas prendre n'importe qui. Si ça continue et qu'on reçoit des commandes de gens plus importants, on ne pourra pas tout gérer et on pourrait perdre gros. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de nous ? » demanda alors Hélène.

Fred eut un sourire en regardant ses deux employés l'un après l'autre.

« Vous avez un don tous les deux. Je sais pas si c'est dans les gênes, mais c'est là et même toi, Hélène, ça fait pas si longtemps que tu es là et vous êtes tous les deux mes meilleurs hommes, même si tu es une femme, » termina-t-il en regardant la jeune fille.

« Donc, tu veux quoi ? » relança Duo.

Fred s'approcha alors du jeune homme et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Duo, je veux pas croire que tout ce talent que tu as, il n'y ait que toi qui l'ait. Tu dois connaître des gens qui savent réparer des armures mobiles, même des gens qui ne pratiquent plus depuis la fin de la dernière guerre. Si tu pouvais me trouver ne serait-ce qu'une personne pour renforcer l'équipe… »

Face à l'expression proche de la détresse que Duo voyait dans les yeux de Fred, une idée qu'il avait refusée pendant des années revint dans son esprit, mais elle ne lui faisait pas plaisir. Détournant le regard, il dit tout bas :

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Il eut pour réponse un grand sourire de la part de son patron, puis il tourna les talons et retourna à son travail, suivi de près par Hélène qui fit un sourire à Fred avant de sortir du bureau. Elle rattrapa son père qui avait pris un peu d'avance et l'arrêta en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule.

« Papa, à quoi tu penses ? »

Duo releva la tête, une expression étrange sur le visage.

« Je vais voir si Heero est d'accord pour venir nous aider. »

Hélène ouvrit de grands yeux et laissa son père continuer sa route. Elle était abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle savait que son père faisait tout pour éviter à Heero de sortir de son travail tranquille à domicile. L'angoisse de Fred avait dû le toucher particulièrement pour qu'il en arrive à penser demander cela à Heero. Hélène chassa ces pensées de son esprit et retourna à son travail. Elle verrait tout cela plus tard.

Lorsque la journée fut terminée et que la majorité des employés était déjà partie, Hélène alla trouver son père qui refermait le ventre d'une armure mobile. En voyant sa fille, il descendit et la suivit vers la sortie. Le chemin du retour vers leur appartement se fit en silence. Depuis la discussion qu'ils avaient eu avec leur patron quelques heures plus tôt, Duo n'avait pas décroché un mot.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils furent surpris de ne pas trouver Heero dans le salon à les attendre comme tous les soirs. Hélène passa la première à la salle de bain tandis que Duo vérifiait si son amant n'avait pas laissé un mot quelque part, mais il ne trouva rien. Il mit la table en attendant que sa fille libère la salle de bain.

L'échange se fit dans le silence ; Hélène passa dans la cuisine dans l'idée de préparer le repas et Duo alla se laver de sa journée de travail. Une fois cela fait, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans la cuisine à attendre. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Heero de sortir ainsi sans prévenir, surtout à l'heure où ils rentraient du travail. Duo était inquiet et allait regarder de temps en temps à la fenêtre pour guetter l'arrivée du jeune homme.

En revenant à la cuisine après un énième voyage vers le salon, il remarqua au sol dans l'entrée deux enveloppes qu'il ramassa en passant et qu'il laissa tomber sur la table, entre deux assiettes.

« C'est pas bon, » dit-il en s'asseyant. « C'est pas le genre de Heero ça. Et je me rends compte de l'inquiétude qu'il devait se faire lorsque je rentrais plus tard avant. Mais où est-il ? »

« Arrête de te faire du mauvais sang comme ça. Il a dû avoir un imprévu, mais je suis sûre qu'il va pas tarder maintenant, » tenta de le rassurer Hélène.

Et comme s'il attendait ces paroles pour entrer, Heero parut soudainement sur le pas de la porte. Duo, en entendant les pas de son amant, se précipita dans l'entrée.

« Ca va Heero ? »

Le jeune homme leva des yeux absents et fixa Duo pendant un moment avant de parler.

« Oh, vous êtes déjà rentrés. Désolé de ne pas avoir été là. »

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Tu me parais étrange, comme si quelque chose te perturbait, » renchérit Duo, au bord de la panique.

Heero vit cette expression et sourit à son vis à vis pour calmer son inquiétude. Il l'entraîna au salon où Hélène les suivit.

« Ce n'est rien de bien grave, juste quelque chose d'inattendu. J'ai passé la journée au boulot aujourd'hui et ça m'a fait bizarre de travailler avec des gens autour de moi de nouveau. »

« Mais comment ça se fait que tu as travaillé là-bas ? Tu travailles à la maison d'habitude, » interrogea Hélène.

« La société va fermer et quand je suis allé rapporter l'ordinateur ce matin, ils m'ont demandé de rester la journée pour effectuer les dernières réparations sur place parce que c'était la fin et qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à réparer. »

Heero avait l'air atterré. Lui qui aimait tant l'ordre et la symétrie de sa vie, il se retrouvait d'un coup, après presque vingt ans de travail au même endroit, sans emploi. Hélène se souvint alors de ce que son père lui avait dit suite à l'entretien avec Fred et jeta un regard à Duo qui avait pensé à la même chose que sa fille à cet instant. Mais Hélène le voyait hésitant et n'osa pas aborder le sujet d'elle-même.

Au contraire, ils se dirigèrent tous dans la cuisine pour manger en famille avant d'aller se coucher. Hélène n'était pas très en forme et gagna sa chambre en premier. Les deux hommes restèrent un moment assis dans le salon, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Duo ruminait la demande de son patron et, malgré les inconvénients qui s'étaient précipités dans son esprit à l'idée de faire reprendre du service à Heero, maintenant que ce dernier n'avait plus de travail et qu'il n'en était pas heureux, il lui semblait que l'idée n'était pas si mauvaise. Mais il se disait qu'une telle proposition était inopportune à cet instant et qu'il valait mieux attendre un peu.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux en silence, chacun à ses réflexions personnelles, Heero se leva en prenant la main de Duo dans la sienne et l'entraîna tranquillement vers leur chambre. Duo se laissa faire et une fois la porte de la pièce fermée derrière eux, il fut surpris de sentir le corps de Heero se coller au sien et son visage plonger dans son cou. Il passa ses bras autour de Heero naturellement, mais lorsqu'il sentit son amant renforcer leur étreinte, il perçut une détresse incroyable qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

« Mais enfin, Heero. Il ne faut pas s'en faire comme ça, » lui murmura-t-il en le serrant plus fort encore.

Le jeune homme resta un moment dans les bras de son amant avant de relever ses yeux bleus et de les plonger dans ceux de Duo. Cet échange de regard fut suffisant pour se faire comprendre et, sans un mot, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Duo passa une main derrière la nuque de Heero, caressant les cheveux courts qui y poussaient. Ce contact rendit Heero fébrile et il se laissa complètement aller aux caresses que son amant lui prodiguait à cet endroit, puis dans le creux de la clavicule, sur l'avant-bras ou encore à la frontière du pantalon et du tee-shirt où une bande de peau jouait à cache-cache.

Ce processus enclenché, tout alla très vite. Les vêtements tombèrent un par un dans un silence qui ne fut pas brisé lorsque les deux corps atteignirent le lit. Ils se glissèrent sous les draps et ce ne fut qu'échange de caresses, de regards et d'émotions. Alors qu'il savourait cet instant, Duo réalisa que ces moments d'intimité extrême avaient été plutôt rares dernièrement et il le regretta amèrement.

Ils étaient maintenant face à face dans leur lit, le regard de l'un dans celui de l'autre, et n'avaient de contact physique que par leurs mains l'une dans l'autre. Leurs yeux se parlaient dans le silence de la pièce et de temps en temps, ils souriaient. Ce fut alors que Heero brisa ce silence dans lequel ils s'étaient installés.

« Ca faisait vraiment trop longtemps. Il faudra pas attendre autant avant la prochaine fois, » dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

« On a été très occupé dernièrement, mais c'est vrai que c'est pas bon d'attendre autant. »

Duo marqua une pause, réfléchissant bien à ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Dis Heero, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour le boulot ? »

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, quelque peu abattu.

« J'en sais rien. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire ? Cette boîte était la plus prospère de la colonie et de travailler pour eux avec mes compétences me garantissait presque un travail à vie. Et s'il n'y a plus de travail chez eux, je vois pas comment je pourrais trouver la même chose ailleurs. »

« Et tu aurais pas envie de faire autre chose ? »

Heero releva les yeux et regarda Duo bien en face. Il percevait dans la voix de son amant quelque chose d'inhabituel, quelque chose d'incertain qu'il lui avait déjà sembler déceler lorsqu'il était rentré un peu plus tôt.

« Toi, tu veux me dire quelque chose, mais tu n'oses pas, » se contenta-t-il de répondre, attendant un éclaircissement.

Duo prit donc son courage à deux main.

« Oui, j'ai un truc à te demander, mais c'est difficile pour moi de t'en parler, encore plus avec ces circonstances. Donc, si tu ne veux pas, ne te force pas à dire oui pour me faire plaisir, je me sentirais trop coupable. Je préfèrerais travailler jour et nuit s'il le fallait… »

« Duo, viens en au fait, s'il te plaît. »

Le garçon prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

« Mon patron m'a pris à part aujourd'hui et m'a demandé de trouver de nouveaux réparateurs pour la ferraillerie. On a de plus en plus de commandes ces temps-ci et il a peur de rater de gros poissons si on est surchargés. Ca me fait pas plaisir de devoir te demander ça parce que je sais que tu voudrais tout oublier de ce que la guerre a fait, mais dans l'immédiat, je ne vois pas d'autre solution. »

Duo ne put aller plus loin et attendit la réponse de Heero qui le fixait avec des yeux surpris.

« Réparer des armures mobiles ? »

Duo acquiesça.

Une foule de souvenirs surgit dans l'esprit de Heero à cet instant et l'image de son Gundam lui apparut clairement. Duo vit un petit sourire se dessiner sur le visage de son amant, mais n'en déduit rien. Heero se rapprocha alors un peu plus de lui.

« En fait, je crois que dans cette situation, ça pourrait me convenir. Je n'ai pas vu d'armure mobile en vrai depuis plus de vingt ans alors que c'était toute ma vie avant, tu te rends comptes… »

Sur ces mots, et tenant toujours la main de Duo dans la sienne, il s'endormit. Ce dernier fut soulagé de sa réaction et trouva le sommeil à son tour.

-§-§-

Ce fut un doux rayon de soleil artificiel qui réveilla le couple endormi. Sans un mot, après un simple regard, les deux hommes se levèrent. Après un tour à la salle de bain, Heero se rendit à la cuisine alors que Duo ouvrit la porte de la chambre de sa fille.

« Debout la terreur, » dit-il d'une voix reposée.

Etrangement, il n'en fallut pas plus à Hélène pour ouvrir les yeux. Bien qu'elle aurait cru avoir très mal dormi suite aux événements concernant Heero qui s'étaient produits la veille, elle se leva apaisée et la voix de son père la conforta dans cette impression. Elle le suivit dans la cuisine et, en voyant son deuxième père, ne put s'empêcher de l'enlacer. Ce geste fit sourire Heero qui lui caressa les cheveux.

« Décidément, si je ne vous avais pas, tous les deux, je me demande ce que je ferais. »

Se défaisant d'Hélène, il s'approcha de la table et vit avec surprise deux enveloppes posées dessus. Il les prit alors que Duo s'approchait.

« Oh, c'est le courrier d'hier ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Avec toute cette histoire, je l'avais oublié. »

Il regarda par dessus l'épaule de Heero de quoi il s'agissait. La première était une facture à son nom que Heero s'empressa de lui donner malgré la grimace du jeune homme. La seconde les rendit perplexes.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda Duo. « C'est l'écriture d'une femme ça. Comment ça se fait qu'une femme t'écrit une lettre d'amour ? »

« Duo, rien ne dit que c'est une lettre d'amour, arrête de dire n'importe quoi. »

Ce dernier prit l'enveloppe des mains de Heero et la regarda sous tous ses plis. Il n'y avait que le nom de Heero et l'adresse de l'appartement d'indiqué, aucune trace de l'expéditeur. Sa curiosité lui disait de l'ouvrir, mais il la tendit au destinataire en le pressant de le faire. Heero décacheta l'enveloppe et en sortit une feuille de papier pliée en trois. L'écriture était soignée, comme elle l'était sur l'enveloppe.

« C'est de qui ? » ne put s'empêcher de dire Duo.

Alors que Heero cherchait la fin de la lettre pour voir de qui il s'agissait, Hélène apporta trois tasses de café sur la table et s'assit en ne prêtant qu'une attention moyenne à ce qui se passait. Ce fut alors que les yeux de Heero s'ouvrirent en grand sous le regard pressant de Duo. Il leva un visage marqué par l'étonnement vers son amant et dit :

« C'est une lettre de Relena. »

A ce simple nom, l'attention d'Hélène fut soudainement captivée alors que Duo fronça les sourcils, visiblement énervé.

« Quoi ! Tu te fous de moi ! Et qu'est-ce qu'elle dit cette poufiasse ? »

Heero entreprit alors la lecture de cette lettre à voix haute.

_Mon très cher Heero, _

_Je conviens que cette lettre de ma part doit te surprendre après tant d'années de silence, mais il me semble que c'était hier, le temps où nous travaillions pour instaurer la paix dans le monde côte à côte. Te portes-tu bien ? Lorsque tu m'as quitté, je n'étais que vice-ministre des affaires étrangères, je suis maintenant ministre et ce poste me permet de continuer ce que nous avions commencé tous les deux il y a vingt ans. _

_Si je t'écris aujourd'hui, c'est que de drôles de choses se préparent et que je voudrais que tu te joignes à moi dans la sauvegarde de la paix. Je suis consciente de tes capacités et t'avoir à mes côtés me serait d'un grand réconfort. L'aide de pilotes de Gundams me seraient d'un grand secours. Je ne peux t'en dire plus dans une simple lettre, je voudrais t'en parler de vive voix. S'il t'était possible de me contacter ou plus simplement de venir me retrouver sur terre, nous pourrions de nouveau collaborer. _

_Avec tendresse_

_Relena._

« Et plus bas, il y a un numéro de téléphone et une adresse sur terre, mais ce ne sont pas celles du ministère, » termina Heero.

Duo était rouge de colère et en le regardant, Hélène tentait désespérément de ne pas éclater de rire.

« Dis-moi Heero, tu aurais pas couché avec elle ? Parce qu'on dirait la lettre d'une femme à un ancien amant. »

Le regard noir que le destinataire lui lança lui fit comprendre qu'il n'en était rien, mais cela ne fit qu'amplifier la colère de Duo qui se saisit de la lettre et la parcourut en soulignant certains passages au fil de sa lecture.

« Mon très cher Heero, » singea-t-il avec une voix de fausset. « Ouais, fais-toi bien mousser maintenant que tu es ministre. Ministre des emmerdeuses, oui ! »

« Duo, » tenta de le calmer Heero.

« Oh, l'aide des pilotes lui serait d'une grande aide. Tu entends, les pilotes au pluriel. En fait, ça veut dire 'La terre aurait bien besoin de vous cinq, mais tant que toi tu viens, mon amour, je serais comblée'. »

L'expression de son père dans cette imitation, mi princier, mi dédaigneux, fit éclater Hélène de rire. Duo n'en fut pas le moins du monde déstabilisé et termina en laissant la feuille de papier tomber sur la table en battant des cils :

« Avec tendresse. »

Retrouvant son attitude habituelle, il se saisit de sa tasse de café et en but une gorgée avec délectation sous le regard amusé de Heero.

« Tu as fini ton cinéma ? On peut aller travailler ? Je pourrais très bien te laisser en plan et partir tout seul comme je le faisais pendant la guerre, mais comme c'est mon premier jour et que c'est toi qui me recommandes, tu dois partir avec moi. »

Ces mots firent revenir Hélène à la réalité.

« Tu viens travailler avec nous Heero ? Papa, tu lui en as parlé ? »

« Oui, il m'a exposé la situation et comme je n'ai plus de travail, en fait, ça tombe assez bien, » répondit Heero avant de se lever. « Bon, vous vous dépêchez maintenant ? Si votre patron cherche à embaucher, c'est qu'il y a beaucoup de travail et c'est pas en traînant ici qu'on sera productif. »

Cet enthousiasme de la part du jeune homme eut un effet de propulsion sur le père et la fille qui terminèrent leur tasse en vitesse et suivirent Heero. Ils quittèrent tous les trois l'appartement en laissant sur la table de la cuisine cette lettre qui avait tant intrigué le facteur le matin précédent. Mais cette lettre qui semblait si anodine, que cachait-elle vraiment ?

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Me revoilà avec la suite de Liens de sang qui va partir sur tout autre chose. Ce premier chapitre n'est qu'une sorte d'introduction pour mettre les éléments en place par rapport à l'histoire précédente. J'éprouve un grand plaisir à revenir avec cette nouvelle histoire et j'espère que ce sera réciproque. Au plaisir !

-Ephemeris-


	2. Chapitre 2

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je n'en retire que le plaisir de les mettre en scène.

Titre : Liens de sang II

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : Heero, Duo et Hélène vivent une vie tranquille où ils travaillent dans l'anonymat, mais les choses se compliquent, des événements inattendus arrivent et une lettre étrange leur parvient, peut-être signe de mauvais augure.

Couples : 1x2x1

Genre : Un peu plus comme l'histoire originale de Gundam Wing, moins comme la première partie de cette fic, mais un peu quand même…

Rating : T

Warnings : Yaoi. Ceci est la suite de _Liens de sang_. Il va sans dire qu'il est préférable pour votre compréhension de lire cette première partie avant de commencer celle qui suit dans sa totalité.

* * *

Liens de sang II

_Chapitre 2

* * *

_

Cela faisait maintenant près de deux semaines que Heero avait intégré l'équipe de la ferraillerie Howard et le patron en était plus que ravi. Il n'avait posé aucune question en le voyant arriver avec ses deux meilleurs employés, se disant que si c'était Duo qui le lui amenait, il était forcément compétent. En effet, il n'avait fallu à Heero qu'une petite heure sur une armure mobile pour convaincre totalement Fred de ses aptitudes. Ce dernier ne savait rien, il ne connaissait que son nom et un numéro de compte bancaire pour lui virer son salaire.

Le nouveau venu ne parlait pas beaucoup, ne s'adressait qu'en cas de nécessité aux autres employés et accomplissait un travail exemplaire. Tous étaient impressionnés par la facilité qu'il avait à manier les outils et à se faufiler dans le ventre des armures mobiles ; en le regardant à l'œuvre, ils se retrouvaient dans le même état d'esprit que lorsqu'ils avaient vu Duo travailler pour la première fois.

« Ils ont dû avoir le même mentor et il devait être balèze, » avait murmuré un des travailleurs à l'oreille de son voisin.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait exact, mais il était clair que le fait d'avoir eu à leur charge une armure mobile chacun avait poussé les deux anciens pilotes à en prendre soin et à développer leur habileté à les réparer, cela malgré la gravité les dégâts qu'elles avaient pu subir. Ainsi, Heero avait été accepté dans cette entreprise sans qu'une seule question ne lui soit posée, ce qui avait été également le cas de Duo plusieurs années auparavant.

Depuis ces quinze jours, Duo avait suivi avec grande attention le cheminement silencieux de Heero dans sa nouvelle tâche, à l'affût de tout signe de mal être, mais à sa plus grande surprise, l'étincelle dans les yeux de son amant qui s'était éteinte lorsqu'il avait perdu son emploi avait fini par réapparaître après quelques jours passés avec des armures mobiles.

Hélène avait vu ce changement également et elle était soulagée de voir son deuxième père se remettre aussi bien après un changement si soudain. Elle avait même l'impression qu'il était plus heureux ainsi et pensait souvent aux Gundams et à la vie que son père et Heero avaient vécue avant sa naissance. Elle en éprouvait une grande curiosité et ce qu'elle connaissait à travers les livres d'histoire et le peu que les deux hommes lui avaient raconté ne lui suffisait plus, mais elle n'osait pas en demander davantage, du moins pas dans le contexte dans lequel ils vivaient pour instant. Elle mit donc de côté sa curiosité et se concentrait sur son travail.

Un soir, après une longue journée, les trois employés se retrouvèrent à l'entrée de la ferraillerie, alors que bon nombre des travailleurs étaient déjà partis, et s'engagèrent vers le chemin de leur appartement. Le travail affluait de plus en plus chaque jour, mais ils traitaient chaque machine qui leur était confiée avec autant d'attention que si elle avait été en vie, le tout à un rythme parfait. Cette philosophie, Heero et Duo l'avaient appliquée pendant des années et ce dernier l'avait transmise à sa fille comme un héritage précieux.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte, Hélène se précipita la première vers la salle de bain, réclamant une douche de toute urgence. Duo enleva ses chaussures avec un plaisir mal contenu tandis que Heero commençait à déboutonner sa combinaison de travail. En retirant les manches, il aperçut une lettre au sol et la ramassa. Elle lui était adressée et l'écriture lui semblait familière.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » lui demanda Duo qui avait vu le regard perplexe de son amant.

« Je ne suis pas sûr, » répondit vaguement Heero avant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe pour en sortir la lettre.

Il lut le contenu sans qu'une expression ne passe sur son visage et, une fois arrivé à la fin, il replia la feuille de papier et la glissa dans son enveloppe d'origine. Duo l'interrogea du regard et Heero lui répondit enfin.

« C'est une lettre de Relena. »

« Encore ! » s'exclama Duo, incrédule. « Et qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? »

« A peu de choses près, la même chose que la première lettre qu'elle a envoyé. »

Duo fronça les sourcils.

« Ca me plaît pas cette affaire. Pourquoi elle t'envoie des lettres personnelles pour te demander de faire un boulot plus ou moins officiel ? J'ai du mal à comprendre. »

Heero haussa les épaules et glissa la lettre dans le tiroir du petit meuble de l'entrée.

« Puisque sa proposition ne m'intéresse pas, je ne lui réponds pas. Et si je lui réponds pas, elle pourra toujours se dire que l'adresse qu'elle a n'est pas la bonne ou tout simplement comprendre que je n'ai pas envie de travailler de nouveau avec elle. »

Duo se leva, se planta devant Heero et passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant en souriant.

« Bon, si tu le prends comme ça, je n'ai plus rien à dire. »

Et il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de partir vers la salle de bain, criant à travers la porte à sa fille de se dépêcher de sortir. Heero regarda faire son amant en souriant et finit de se dévêtir.

-§-§-

Plus les jours passaient, plus le travail était important à la ferraillerie et la présence supplémentaire de Heero se faisait de plus en plus nécessaire. Lui, Duo et Hélène étaient énormément sollicités par Fred qui commençait à recevoir des armures mobiles d'officiers terriens qu'il confiait, forcément, à ses trois meilleurs employés. Ainsi, la petite famille faisait beaucoup d'heures supplémentaires et finissait souvent après la fermeture de l'entreprise.

« Franchement, t'exagères Fred ! » hurlait Duo à travers l'entrepôt lorsqu'il voyait les autres travailleurs rentrer chez eux alors qu'eux trois se tuaient à la tâche.

Un soir, alors que les employés commençaient à ranger leurs outils pour rentrer chez eux, Duo aperçut, du haut de l'armure mobile qu'il réparait, deux hommes vêtus de costumes d'officier terriens comme il en avait vu à la télévision. Depuis que Relena avait pris le poste de vice-ministre des affaires étrangères, des modifications avaient été apportées à la mode de l'armée. Etait-ce l'œuvre de la demoiselle ? Il n'en savait rien, mais le fait était que deux officiers venaient d'entrer dans la ferraillerie et qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Il regarda autour de lui, mais sa fille avait le nez dans le ventre d'une bête de fer tandis que son amant était dans le cockpit d'une autre, ne laissant dépasser que ses pieds. Duo reporta son attention sur les deux nouveaux arrivants et vit Fred s'avancer vers eux avec un grand sourire sur le visage, sourire qui se crispa légèrement lorsque l'un des hommes s'adressa à lui. De là où il était, Duo ne pouvait entendre ce qu'ils disaient, mais suivit tout de même l'échange qui fut bref, le patron intimant les deux officiers à le suivre dans son bureau.

Ne pouvant plus rien voir, Duo tenta d'oublier ces deux hommes et reporta son attention sur l'armure mobile qu'il avait entre les mains. Il s'agissait d'une simple vérification, comme c'était souvent le cas depuis un moment, mais le garçon aimait bien vérifier si tout était en état de marche. Il se glissait dans le cockpit, posait les mains sur les manettes de contrôle et fermait les yeux, s'imaginant aux commandes du Deathscythe. Ce n'était qu'après quelques secondes qu'il se décidait enfin à ouvrir les yeux et vérifier le système du tableau de bord.

Il ne pouvait se le cacher, il avait aimé cette vie, ces deux années où il avait eu en main les commandes de ce Gundam avec qui il avait fini par ne faire plus qu'un. Quel déchirement cela avait été lorsqu'il avait dû le détruire ! Mais il l'avait fallu, pour la paix. Puis, il repensa à Howard qui, lorsqu'il l'avait revu trois ans plus tôt, lui avait proposé de lui construire une armure mobile semblable presque en tout point à son cher Gundam. C'était de la folie, mais depuis cette proposition qui avait failli mal tourner, il arrivait à Duo d'en rêver, de cette armure mobile promise.

Il finit par sortir du cockpit et se demanda si les deux hommes étaient toujours avec Fred. Il regarda dans la direction du bureau, mais comme il n'avait pas la capacité de voir à travers les murs, il se résigna à rester dans l'ignorance. Une voix l'interpella alors.

« Papa, tu as terminé ? »

Duo détourna le regard du bureau et rencontra celui de sa fille qui le regardait depuis le sol. Il lui fit un signe affirmatif et descendit du robot géant.

« Heero et moi, on a fini aussi. On va pouvoir rentrer. »

« Tant mieux ! On va finir par mourir de fatigue à force ! » s'exclama Duo. « Fred ! » hurla-t-il dans la direction du bureau de son patron comme il le faisait toujours.

L'homme sortit de la pièce. A première vue, il était seul, ce qui voulait dire que les deux officiers étaient partis, mais Duo lui trouva un drôle d'air sur le visage. Sans y prendre garde, il lança :

« On a fini nos armures mobiles respectives. On peut y aller ? »

Fred s'approcha un peu des deux Maxwell et les regarda d'une manière étrange. Heero arriva à ce moment-là et attendit la réponse de leur patron.

« Bien sûr, vous avez bien travaillé. D'ailleurs, restez chez vous demain. Vous avez besoin de repos avec tout le travail que je vous fais faire depuis quelques temps. Reposez-vous et revenez en force lundi ! » termina-t-il avec un sourire qui leur parut un peu forcé.

Duo voulut dire quelque chose à propos de ce sourire, mais ce que venait de dire son patron le frappa de plein fouet. Il réalisa qu'ils avaient tous les trois quartier libre jusqu'à lundi, ce qui faisait trois jours sans travailler.

_« Trois jours sans avoir à se lever le matin pour aller travailler, trois jours à traîner au lit, dans mon lit si douillet avec… Avec Heero ! »_

Cette seule pensée fit oublier tout le reste à Duo qui salua rapidement son patron et se dirigea vers la sortie en tirant avec lui sa fille et son amant. Une fois dehors et en route pour leur appartement, Hélène s'exprima enfin à haute voix.

« Un week-end de trois jours ! Je vais enfin pouvoir voir Alex ! Avec tout ce travail, ça fait une éternité qu'on n'a pas pu se retrouver. Je suis trop impatiente ! »

« Et moi donc ! » ajouta Duo. « Juste à y penser, j'en frissonne de bonheur ! »

Heero sourit à cette réplique et ne put s'empêcher de dire :

« Quoi ? Alex t'a manqué tant que ça Duo ? »

Le garçon reçut pour réponse un regard noir de la part de son amant qui n'en fut pas déstabilisé.

« C'est ça, fais le malin, tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir… »

« Oh, ça suffit vous deux ! Vous allez pas me gâcher cette pensée ! » lança Hélène que l'impatience de voir son petit ami rendait irritable, surtout face aux plaisanteries douteuses de ses deux pères.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez eux, Hélène se jeta sur le téléphone pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Alex alors que Duo ramassait le courrier. Il examina tous les plis que le facteur leur avait laissés et regarda ensuite Heero.

« C'est bon, la pétasse ne t'a pas envoyé une troisième lettre d'amour. »

« Je crois que si vous avez l'occasion de vous revoir, il faudrait vraiment que vous vous expliquiez tous les deux. Ca pourrait faire mal, mais que ce serait drôle ! »

Le regard de Duo se voila soudainement et il s'approcha dangereusement de Heero qui ne bougea pas face à cet assaut. Il passa un bras autour de la taille du brun et de son autre main, lui saisit la nuque.

« Je t'avertis Heero, ne t'avise pas de parler d'elle pendant ce week-end parce que je risque de ne pas contrôler ma colère. »

« Je te fais remarquer, Duo, que c'est toi qui a parlé de Relena en premier. »

« Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? »

Cette question resta en suspend, les lèvres des deux hommes, qui étaient déjà très proches, venaient de se rencontrer et luttaient à présent les unes contre les autres dans un baiser sulfureux. Les bras de Heero, jusque là pendants de chaque côté de son corps, remontèrent et s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de Duo, le rapprochant ainsi de son propre corps. Les deux hommes sentaient un sentiment d'extrême bien-être les envahir et s'oublièrent presque, mais une voix les fit revenir à la réalité.

« J'y crois pas ! Vous vous donnez en spectacle alors que je ne vais pas pouvoir aller rejoindre Alex avant demain ! Vous êtes vraiment cruels. Ne me montrez pas ce que je peux pas faire là tout de suite ! »

Ces derniers mots firent un choc à Duo qui se détacha instantanément de Heero en regardant sa fille prendre la direction de la salle de bain.

« Comment ça ce que tu peux pas faire ? Alex te fait ça ? De quel droit il se permet de toucher ma fille comme ça ! »

« Ta fille est majeure et c'est à elle de décider ce qu'elle fait de son corps ! » lui lança Hélène en atteignant la porte de la salle de bain. « Et pour la peine, je prends ma douche en premier, na ! »

Duo en resta sans voix. Il se tourna vers Heero qui était resté dans l'entrée, suivant l'échange avec le sourire. Il détailla le corps de Duo des pieds à la tête, corps qu'il connaissait par cœur et qui l'attirait comme un aimant. Il s'approcha de lui en silence et enlaça son amant tendrement. Duo lui rendit son étreinte qu'il savoura, oubliant tout, y compris sa fille qui, il devait bien l'admettre, était majeure.

-§-§-

Bien qu'Hélène aurait su profiter d'une bonne grasse matinée, elle ne put dormir autant que ce qu'elle avait cru, trop impatiente de retrouver son petit ami que son travail l'avait forcé à négliger dernièrement. Dans l'appartement silencieux, elle se prépara, prenant un grand plaisir à pouvoir coiffer ses longs cheveux autrement qu'en chignon négligé. Le résultat auquel elle arriva la laissa sans voix.

« Non, c'est pas possible. Je sais plus faire une raie droite maintenant ! »

Elle se battit avec le peigne qu'elle tenait à la main pour séparer ses cheveux de la manière qu'elle le voulait, mais ni le peigne ni les cheveux ne semblaient vouloir coopérer. Reposant l'objet à côté du lavabo, elle joignit les mains au niveau de sa poitrine et ferma les yeux.

« Esprit de Maman, entends ma voix. Donne-moi la force, insuffle en moi ton immense pouvoir… »

Puis, elle ouvrit les yeux et se saisit de nouveau du peigne. Elle le fit glisser sur son crâne et rabattit la masse de cheveux pris dans les dents du peigne avant de se regarder fixement dans le miroir. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa lorsqu'elle vit la raie droite qu'elle venait de tirer sur le côté de sa tête.

« Merci, esprit de Maman ! » dit-elle avec un sourire.

Depuis le moment où elle avait eu assez de cheveux pour se les faire coiffer, Hélène avait toujours vu sa mère s'en donner à cœur joie et insister pour ne pas les couper de trop. Avec le recul, elle avait compris que ce désir qu'avait Hilde était en rapport avec la longue chevelure de Duo. Mais elle avait également compris que cet amour que sa mère avait pour les cheveux longs en devenait un autre point commun entre elle et son père et elle en était heureuse.

Une fois satisfaite de sa coiffure et de son maquillage léger, elle se rendit à la cuisine, laissant un mot sur la table à l'attention de Heero et Duo qui étaient toujours plongés dans un profond sommeil et sortit de l'appartement sans bruit. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte de l'appartement d'Alex, elle se jeta sur la sonnette, mais se retint tout de même d'appuyer frénétiquement dessus et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir, ce qui ne tarda pas.

« Mon amour ! » s'écria-t-elle en se jetant dans les bras de son petit ami. « C'est moi, c'est ton Hélène adorée ! Dis-moi que tu me reconnais, que malgré tout ce temps, tu n'as pas oublié mon visage ! »

Alex se mit à rire en la serrant contre lui.

« Même si j'avais oublié ton visage, ce genre d'exclamation ne peut venir que de toi, quoique ton père pourrait me tenir pareil discours, mais je sais encore faire la différence entre un homme et une femme. »

Hélène souriait, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher tant elle était heureuse. Alex la fit entrer et ferma la porte derrière eux, lui promettant une journée exceptionnelle.

-§-§-

« Ne t'avise pas de bouger, » murmura Duo à l'oreille de Heero qui était collée contre sa bouche alors qu'il avait cru percevoir un léger mouvement.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je suis pas en état de bouger du tout, » répondit d'une voix similaire l'autre occupant du lit.

La veille, alors qu'un profond désir pour l'autre avait pris les deux hommes, la fatigue accumulée de l'immense surcharge de travail des dernières semaines les avait anéantis une fois ensevelis sous les draps, leurs peaux nues en contact sur la presque totalité de leurs corps. Ils avaient dormi ainsi et savouraient ce contact prolongé alors qu'ils émergeaient doucement des abysses du sommeil.

Ils s'étaient mutuellement enlacés, de la façon la plus naturelle qui puisse être, et ne se sentaient ni la force ni l'envie de briser cette étreinte. Peu à peu, leurs corps reprirent conscience, esquissant de faibles mouvements en symbiose avec l'autre, cherchant par tous les moyens de maintenir le contact. Puis, ce fut au tour de leurs voix de se réveiller.

« Je n'entends pas de bruit. »

« Ta fille a déjà dû partir. Elle n'en pouvait plus de voir son amoureux hier. »

« Moi aussi, j'en pouvais plus, mais là, je suis rassasié. »

Heero ne put s'empêcher de sourire et resserra ses bras autour de Duo, si cela était encore possible.

« Il faudrait quand même penser à se lever, » ajouta alors ce dernier, sans pour autant esquisser un geste pour se défaire de Heero.

« Hn, » reçut-il comme réponse, avec autant de réaction.

Mais alors qu'ils esquissèrent un geste dans l'exécution de cette idée, le frottement de leurs corps réveilla le désir qu'ils avaient éprouvé la veille et, les yeux mi-clos, ils cherchèrent la bouche de l'autre pour s'embrasser, fébrilement. Ce ne fut qu'une bonne heure plus tard qu'ils prirent la décision de se lever, mais une fois habillés, la distance qui les séparait resta mince, voire inexistante selon leur situation géographique dans l'appartement.

Ils prirent leur repas de midi assis côte à côte, leurs chaises presque collées l'une à l'autre pour pouvoir être en contact ; une main sur la cuisse, un bras autour des épaules de l'autre, deux genoux qui se rencontrent sous la table, le repas fut parsemé de petites attentions de ce type. Puis, ils firent la vaisselle ensemble, si près que leurs bras se caressaient sans cesse avec les mouvements de l'un qui lavait et de l'autre qui rinçait et essuyait.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée dans le salon, à moitié couchés sur le canapé, Duo appuyé sur Heero. Ils savouraient tous deux cette proximité qu'ils aimaient tant et qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de partager depuis un certain temps. Les rideaux de la fenêtre étant ouverts, ils regardèrent la lumière décliner en fin de journée.

« Je pense à un truc soudainement, » annonça Duo en jouant avec les doigts de Heero. « Si la gamine de Treize n'avait pas eu la folie des grandeurs il y a vingt ans, on se serait peut-être jamais revus. »

En prononçant ces dernières paroles, il se resserra un peu plus à son amant qui répondit d'une voix neutre.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend de penser à ça d'un coup ? En plus, il y a rien qui nous dit qu'un autre événement quelconque ne nous aurait pas amené à nous revoir, conflit ou pas. »

Duo sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

« Je suis juste vraiment heureux de voir qu'après être né dans la guerre, avoir grandi dans la guerre et t'avoir rencontré dans la guerre, on puisse maintenant vivre tous les deux ensemble dans la paix. »

« Parce qu'avoir ta fille dans les parages, tu appelles ça avoir la paix ? » me put s'empêcher de plaisanter Heero.

Duo sourit un peu plus à l'évocation de sa fille alors qu'une autre pensée émergeait dans l'esprit de son amant.

« Mais n'oublie pas que si Hilde n'avait pas pensé à ton bonheur à ce moment-là, on ne serait probablement pas ensemble aujourd'hui. »

« Tu as raison. Hilde était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Si j'avais dû épouser une femme, je l'aurais choisie elle. »

« Duo, tu devrais pas parler de mariage devant moi, tu pourrais me tenter. N'oublie pas les lettres enflammées que j'ai reçues récemment de mon ancienne maîtresse. »

Duo se releva d'un coup à cette remarque, sans pour autant rompre le contact avec Heero, ses deux mains posées sur le torse de son amant.

« Ah, tu avoues ! Elle a bien été ta maîtresse ! »

« Et à quel moment veux-tu qu'on ait pu être amants ? » lança Heero qui s'amusait des réactions de Duo. « J'étais plus souvent avec toi qu'avec elle pendant la guerre et je ne l'ai revue que pour la délivrer des griffes de Mariemeia. Et juste après ça, Hilde m'a obligé à m'occuper de toi. »

Duo afficha une mine boudeuse.

« Même pas un petit coup entre deux armures mobiles ? »

Heero fit non de la tête.

« Mais tu aurais bien voulu. »

Le même geste lui fut proposé comme réponse. Le sourire revint sur son visage.

« Alors, tu n'aimes que moi. »

« Tu crois qu'on aurait cette conversation si ce n'était pas le cas ? »

Ils échangèrent un regard complice et Duo reprit sa position initiale alors que les bras de Heero se resserrèrent un peu plus autour de lui. Mais l'ambiance qui s'était installée fut rapidement rompue par la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit brusquement, suivie de pas sonores sur le sol et d'une voix tonitruante.

« Je suis rentrée ! »

Ils tournèrent légèrement la tête et virent apparaître Hélène, un air radieux sur le visage et une pile de papiers à la main.

« Ma chérie, tu aurais pu faire un peu plus de bruit en rentrant, on ne t'a pas entendu, » dit sarcastiquement son père.

Il se reçut une pile de prospectus publicitaires sur la tête en guise de réponse.

« J'ai passé une superbe journée ! Il faisait tellement beau qu'Alex m'a emmené faire le tour de la colonie. On est allés au cinéma et… Attendez, ne me dites pas que vous êtes restés là toute la journée ! Quel gâchis ! »

Tout en parlant, elle triait le courrier qu'elle avait à la main et, une fois que tous les prospectus furent mis de côté, donna une lettre à chacun des deux hommes, en gardant une à son nom à la main. Duo s'était relevé et ouvrait son courrier alors que Heero faisait de même.

« Chère enfant, les adultes aiment parfois rester dans l'intimité de leur chez-soi. Nous sommes donc restés à l'intérieur aujourd'hui, mais nous sortirons sûrement demain. Et ce n'est pas de tes affaires d'abord ! » termina Duo en sortant la lettre de l'enveloppe qu'il venait d'ouvrir et sur laquelle il tourna le regard.

A peine vit-il le logo en haut à gauche de la feuille qu'il blêmit. Il descendit un peu le regard et trouva son nom et l'adresse de l'appartement inscrits, puis plus bas, le message qui lui était adressé et qu'il commença à lire.

_Monsieur Duo Maxwell, _

_En raison de conflits politiques qui ont été contenus jusqu'à aujourd'hui mais qui commencent à prendre des proportions inattendues, le gouvernement, associé aux Preventers, vous fait l'honneur de réquisitionner vos compétences de pilote et de technicien militaire. _

_Veuillez vous présenter dans les plus brefs délais au quartier général des Preventers à l'adresse indiquée ci-dessous. Veuillez agréer, Monsieur, l'expression de nos meilleurs sentiments._

_Chang Wufei, Chef des Preventers_

« Papa, tu as un problème ? »

Duo ne comprenait pas, il ne voulait pas comprendre. Cette lettre n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi venait-on le chercher vingt ans plus tard ? Heero, qui venait de lire sa lettre à lui, affichait un air grave et se pencha légèrement sur l'épaule de Duo. Lorsqu'il vit le logo des Preventers, il lui prit la lettre des mains et la lut à son tour. Hélène les regardait faire sans comprendre et vit Heero fermer les yeux un instant avant de prendre la parole.

« On aurait pu s'y attendre. »

La voix de Heero fit sortir son amant de ses pensées qui tourna le regard vers lui.

« On a reçu la même lettre Duo. Je suis appelé aussi. Mais je suis étonné que de telles lettres aient été envoyées par le service postal ordinaire. »

« En fait, » intervint Hélène, « j'ai trouvé ce matin trois accusés de réception dans l'entrée et je suis passée à la poste les récupérer avant de rentrer. J'aurais pas dû ? »

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, mais maintenant, on a plus le choix. »

« On a toujours le choix, » s'écria Duo. « Pourquoi on irait se mettre au service du gouvernement pour faire la guerre de nouveau ? »

« Rien ne nous dit qu'il s'agisse d'une guerre Duo, » tenta de le calmer Heero.

« Ah ouais ? Tu ferais intervenir d'anciens pilotes de Gundams dans un petit conflit politique toi ? »

Duo se leva brusquement du canapé et fit quelques pas dans le salon.

« Quand je pense que Howard m'a proposé de me prendre dans son groupe de rebelles il y a trois ans, si j'avais pu imaginer ça… »

« Papa, » dit doucement la jeune fille.

Duo s'approcha d'elle.

« Je sais que tu as bien grandi et que tu es capable de t'occuper de toi, mais je n'aime pas l'idée de te laisser seule ici à nous attendre. »

La jeune fille releva un regard perdu vers son père qui se figea. Dans sa main, elle tenait la lettre qui lui était adressée et la lui tendit.

« Moi aussi, je suis appelée par les Preventers. »

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Oui, ça fait un moment que j'ai pas trop écrit, mais je termine toujours mes chapitres de manière cruelle, veuillez m'en excuser. Si vous saviez à quel point je suis heureuse de me remettre à l'écriture ainsi ! J'espère que cet élan de joie de ma part vous profite autant ! Ce chapitre annonce le début de problèmes et d'affrontements virulents. A très bientôt donc avec la suite, je suis très inspirée et motivée en ce moment !

-Ephemeris-


	3. Chapitre 3

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je n'en retire que le plaisir de les mettre en scène.

Titre : Liens de sang II

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : Heero, Duo et Hélène vivent une vie tranquille où ils travaillent dans l'anonymat, mais les choses se compliquent, des événements inattendus arrivent et une lettre étrange leur parvient, peut-être signe de mauvais augure.

Couples : 1x2x1

Genre : Un peu plus comme l'histoire originale de Gundam Wing, moins comme la première partie de cette fic, mais un peu quand même…

Rating : T

Warnings : Yaoi. Ceci est la suite de _Liens de sang_. Il va sans dire qu'il est préférable pour votre compréhension de lire cette première partie avant de commencer celle qui suit dans sa totalité.

* * *

Liens de sang II

_Chapitre 3

* * *

_

Duo fixa un regard agar sur la lettre que lui présentait Hélène. Il vit vaguement le logo des Preventers sans pour autant comprendre, son esprit incapable de gérer l'information qui venait de lui parvenir.

« Papa ? » appela la jeune fille, inquiète de l'attitude de son père.

Cette appellation eut pour effet de débloquer le cerveau de Duo qui réussit à faire la mise au point de son regard et se saisit de la lettre de sa fille, la parcourant rapidement, paniqué.

« Comment ça ils te réquisitionnent ? Tu n'as jamais été pilote pourtant ! Ils n'ont pas de raison de te réquisitionner. »

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il arriva à comprendre le sens de phrases écrites qu'il blêmit en comprenant.

« Tu es réquisitionnée pour tes compétences de mécanicienne et technicienne d'armures mobiles ? Alors c'était ça les deux officiers qui sont venus à la ferraillerie. »

« De quoi tu parles Duo ? » demanda Heero, ne comprenant pas ce à quoi son amant faisait allusion.

Sans répondre, Duo se dirigea vers le téléphone et composa rapidement un numéro avant de porter le combiné à son oreille. Il y eut un moment de silence avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

« Fred, c'est Duo. Il m'arrive que Heero, Hélène et moi, on vient de recevoir chacun une lettre du gouvernement qui nous annonce qu'on est réquisitionné pour l'armée. Hier, j'ai vu deux officiers terriens à la ferraillerie que tu as reçus dans ton bureau. Tu as une explication à me donner par rapport à ça ? »

Hélène et Heero échangèrent un regard surpris alors que Duo écoutait la réponse de son patron, baissant la tête au fil du discours. Puis, il reprit la parole d'une voix froide.

« J'en sais rien du tout de ce qu'on va faire… Non, je t'en veux pas, c'est pas ta faute… Je sais pas si on pourra revenir. Je te tiendrai au courant. »

Et il raccrocha, un air grave sur le visage. Il se tourna vers son amant et sa fille pour leur expliquer ce qui s'était passé la veille d'après les dires de leur patron.

« Il se trouve qu'hier, deux officiers terriens que j'ai aperçus sont venus voir Fred pour lui demander les noms de ses meilleurs travailleurs, en particulier ceux qui sont forts pour réparer les armures mobiles. Il a cru à une grosse commande de l'armée qui voulait confier des armures mobiles aux meilleurs réparateurs et leur a donné nos noms. Ces militaires sont gentiment rentrés chez eux et on a reçu ces charmantes lettres à la maison. »

Duo était dans une colère noire qu'il contenait du mieux qu'il le pouvait à l'intérieur de lui. Il reprit sa propre lettre, la relut une fois de plus et s'arrêta sur le nom de l'expéditeur en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est pas son genre de balancer ce genre de trucs de manière aussi froide, pas à d'anciens compagnons. »

« Il n'a peut-être pas eu le choix. S'il a reçu des ordres, il a dû les exécuter sans rien dire. Et ça m'a tout l'air d'une lettre administrative toute faite où on lui a demandé que de signer en bas. Ce n'est pas une lettre de lui à toi directe. »

« C'est encore plus frustrant. »

Duo fit quelques pas, la tête basse, semblant réfléchir, mais Heero ne voyait pas cela d'un bon œil. Dans cet état, il savait que les réflexions de son amant ne pourraient pas être lucides, il était trop énervé pour cela. Voulant mesurer l'étendue de ses pensées déraisonnées, il l'interrogea.

« Duo, qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'on devrait faire ? On va y aller ? »

« Tu rigoles ! Pas question de travailler pour le gouvernement ! Je me trouve un groupe de rebelles et je pars avec eux ! On a toujours été considéré comme des terroristes, pourquoi on irait jouer les petits soldats dévoués maintenant ? Je vais me débrouiller de retrouver Howard et on va le suivre. »

Heero fit un pas vers Duo, le regard dur.

« Duo, pourquoi tu as refusé la proposition d'Howard, il y a trois ans ? »

Il attendait une réponse qu'il connaissait déjà, mais qu'il voulait forcer Duo à se rappeler, ce qui se fit presque instantanément. Duo tourna le regard vers sa fille qui le fixait et se précipita sur elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.

« Pardon ma fille, pardonne-moi, » lui dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux. « Je m'en veux de t'avoir appris tout ça. »

Les bras d'Hélène entourèrent le corps de son père qui la tenait tendrement contre son torse. Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position avant que la voix de la jeune fille s'élève dans la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire alors ? »

« Je crois qu'on va pas avoir d'autre choix que d'y aller, » répondit Heero. « Selon ce qui se passe là-bas et ce qu'on va nous demander, on avisera. »

Ces dernières paroles firent sortir Duo de son état et il lâcha sa fille pour se diriger vers sa chambre.

« Faites vos bagages, on part sur Terre pour quelques jours. »

-§-§-

Hélène regardait par le hublot de la navette avec attention depuis que l'on avait annoncé l'approche de l'appareil de la Terre. Elle avait déjà pris ce genre de transport spatial, mais toujours pour aller d'une colonie à une autre ; c'était son premier voyage vers la Terre. Heero et Duo la regardaient avec la nostalgie de leur adolescence, lorsque tous les deux étaient arrivés sur cette planète dont ils avaient tant entendu parler à bord de leur Gundam. Tout cela aurait pu passer pour un agréable voyage en famille si la raison qui les avait poussés à quitter L2 n'avait pas été présente dans leurs esprits.

« J'espère au moins qu'ils vont nous rembourser le voyage, » grommela Duo. « C'est pas pour avoir la joie de revoir la reine des emmerdeuses que j'ai fait toutes ces heures supplémentaires. »

Heero ne répondit rien à cela, se contentant de serrer la main de Duo dans la sienne pendant quelques secondes avant de la lâcher. Ce contact, bien que bref, détendit le jeune homme qui n'ajouta rien jusqu'à l'atterrissage.

Une fois avoir passé la douane terrienne et enfin sortis de l'aérogare, les trois touristes forcés se mirent en marche vers le quartier général des Preventers dont ils possédaient l'adresse. L'organisation ne siégeait plus au même endroit que lorsqu'ils y étaient venus vingt ans plus tôt, au moment du dernier conflit auquel ils avaient participé, mais par chance, les nouveaux bureaux se trouvaient non loin de l'aérogare et ils y furent rapidement.

Devant le bâtiment orné de l'immense logo qu'ils avaient eu chacun la joie de voir sur leur lettre d'appel, ils s'arrêtèrent un moment, échangeant un regard rapide. Lorsque tous trois se sentirent prêts, ils reprirent leur marche et entrèrent. Ils arrivèrent à un bureau d'accueil où une jeune femme les reçut avec un sourire charmant.

« Messieurs dames, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Duo s'avança jusqu'au comptoir, plongea la main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et déposa un peu brusquement la lettre qu'il avait reçue devant la jeune femme qui en perdit un peu son sourire, étonnée d'une telle attitude.

« Voilà, on nous a demandé de venir, on est là. Voyez pour le reste s'il vous plaît. »

La jeune femme ne trouva rien à répondre et se pencha sur la lettre qu'elle prit entre ses mains délicatement pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Lorsqu'elle en eut pris connaissance, elle se saisit rapidement du combiné de téléphone et composa un numéro rapidement. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant qu'on lui réponde.

« Mon général, une des personnes en question est à l'accueil. Monsieur Maxwell. Oui… Oui, très bien. »

Elle raccrocha et se leva en regardant Duo.

« Veuillez me suivre je vous prie, on va vous recevoir. »

Duo suivit la femme en faisant un signe de tête à Heero et Hélène pour qu'ils le suivent, ce qu'ils firent sans hésiter. La réceptionniste les conduisit dans un petit salon fermé en leur disant que son supérieur descendait les accueillir. Duo voulut demander de qui il s'agissait, mais la femme était déjà sortie de la pièce en laissant la porte entrouverte. Ils n'attendirent que très peu avant qu'un homme en uniforme d'officier n'entrât.

« Maxwell, je suis désolé pour tout ça, » lança-t-il en fermant la porte et cherchant Duo du regard.

« Wufei ! » s'exclama le garçon, incrédule.

Ce dernier le regarda dans les yeux et un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il s'approcha de son ancien compagnon et le prit virilement dans ses bras. Duo en fut surpris, mais lui rendit l'accolade tout de même avant de se séparer de lui.

« Je voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça, mais j'ai pas eu le choix, les ordres sont venus d'en haut et j'ai pas eu moyen de faire autrement. »

« On s'en doutait bien, » dit alors Heero qui était resté un peu à l'écart.

Wufei regarda dans sa direction et vit les deux autres personnes qu'il n'avait pas vues en arrivant et qu'il approcha.

« Heero ! Tu es là aussi ! La réceptionniste ne m'avait parlé que de Duo. »

Il lui tendit une main que Heero serra amicalement, puis Wufei se tourna vers Hélène qui resta immobile devant cet inconnu. Ce dernier, par contre, parut la reconnaître et lui tendit également sa main.

« Ca fait longtemps, heureux de te revoir aussi Hilde. »

Alors qu'Hélène allait saisir la main qu'on lui tendait, elle s'arrêta net. Elle vit alors un froncement de sourcils sur le visage de l'homme en face d'elle qui murmura :

« Non, ce n'est pas Hilde. »

« C'est ma fille, Wufei, » intervint alors Duo qui s'était rapproché.

« Ta fille ? »

Wufei était perplexe. Il la regardait fixement sans comprendre. Cette information inattendue avait quelque chose de troublant. Il savait que le gouvernement avait demandé à ce que l'on contacte Hilde Schbeiker, mais ce n'était pas elle qu'il avait devant lui. Il fit alors un rapide tour de la pièce du regard et constata l'absence de cette femme qu'il avait cru voir.

« Et Hilde, elle n'est pas là ? »

Il vit alors la jeune fille détourner le regard et vit dans cette expression une forte ressemblance avec Duo. Il se retourna alors vers ce dernier et lui demanda :

« Elle lui ressemble trop, c'est forcément la fille de Hilde, alors pourquoi Hilde n'est pas là ? »

« Ma mère est décédée il y a trois ans et je vis maintenant avec mon père. Si vous avez tenté de la joindre, ne vous attendez pas à recevoir de réponse de sa part, » répondit Hélène d'une voix stable malgré la tempête émotionnelle qu'elle contenait en elle.

Wufei n'ajouta rien, peiné pour cette jeune fille, mais Duo se chargea de changer de sujet.

« Bon, discutons sérieusement Wufei. A ce que j'ai pu comprendre, tu es le chef des Preventers maintenant, donc tu vas pouvoir nous expliquer toute ce bordel pour qu'on puisse rentrer chez nous. »

Le général acquiesça et s'apprêtait à commencer ses explications, mais le visage de la jeune fille bloqua les mots dans sa gorge. Duo s'en rendit compte et passa un bras autour des épaules de Wufei avant d'interpeller sa fille.

« Hélène, tu sais quoi ? »

La jeune fille releva le regard vers son père qui pointait un doigt sur l'homme qu'il tenait par les épaules.

« C'est un ancien pilote de Gundam, » termina Duo avec un sourire en coin.

Wufei eut un regard paniqué alors que son ancienne identité secrète venait d'être révélée, mais Hélène retrouva le sourire et s'exclama, de façon un peu exagérée :

« Trop cool ! » (1)

Cette exclamation soulagea Wufei sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi et, après un signe de la part de Heero comme quoi tout le monde l'écoutait, il ouvrit la bouche pour s'expliquer sur la situation. Le premier mot n'était pas encore sorti que la porte qu'il avait fermée s'ouvrit légèrement pour laisser passer le haut du corps de la réceptionniste qui interpella son chef.

« Général, votre rendez-vous est arrivé et insiste fortement pour vous voir immédiatement. »

« Veuillez vous pousser, il faut que je le vois ! » s'exclama une voix derrière la jeune femme.

La porte finit par s'ouvrir entièrement et laissa entrer, de force, une femme vêtue élégamment d'un tailleur bleu ciel et coiffée d'un chignon lâche. Hélène regarda cette femme, se demandant où elle l'avait déjà vue, mais lorsqu'elle vit son père se tendre et faire un pas en arrière, elle eut peur de comprendre de qui il s'agissait. La femme, remarquant que Wufei n'était pas seul, regarda rapidement autour d'elle et s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle croisa un regard bleu.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Heero, c'est bien toi ! »

« Relena, » se contenta de dire le jeune homme, pris au dépourvu et ne pouvant éviter l'accolade de la ministre.

« Je vais la bouffer, »murmura Duo entre ses dents, prêt à bondir, mais retenu par Hélène qui était abasourdie.

Relena finit par lâcher Heero et tourna le regard vers Duo et Hélène.

« Oh, bonjour Hilde. Je vois que tu traînes toujours avec celui-là. »

Duo n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle se détacha complètement de Heero pour se diriger vers le général.

« Wufei, tu aurais pu me prévenir que Heero était arrivé. Tu savais l'impatience que je me faisais de le revoir. »

« Oui Mademoiselle Darlian, mais… »

« Oh, Wufei. Pas de ça entre nous. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi formel voyons. Combien de fois vais-je devoir te le répéter ? Bon, puisque vous êtes là, je vous attends au ministère pour une pré-réunion dans une heure, le temps que je prévienne les intéressés. A plus tard Heero. »

Puis elle sortit. Duo était rouge de colère et il se pencha vers son ancien compagnon.

« Dis-moi Wufei, toute cette familiarité avec la princesse, c'est parce que tu couches avec elle, hein ? Rassure-moi. »

« Parce que tu serais rassuré si je couchais avec elle ? » s'exclama le jeune homme, horrifié par de telles paroles. « Non, ça fait vingt ans qu'elle s'adresse à moi de façon aussi familière et irrespectueuse alors que je persiste à l'appeler par son nom de famille. J'ai pas envie de finir comme Heero moi. »

Trois regards se posèrent alors sur ce dernier qui avait saisi entre deux doigts le haut de sa chemise qu'il renifla rapidement en faisant la grimace. A priori, le parfum de la jeune femme ne lui convenait pas et avait imprégné ses vêtements suite à leur étreinte forcée. Wufei demanda alors à ses trois visiteurs de le suivre au ministère pour rapidement en finir. Il se dirigea vers la porte, mais alors que Heero allait le suivre, il fut arrêté par la main de son amant qui l'avait saisit par le bras.

« Fais gaffe ! Maintenant qu'elle est plus que pubère et que vous allez avoir des occasions de passer du temps ensemble, t'as intérêt à ne pas coucher avec elle, même entre deux armures mobiles ! »

« Papa ! A quoi tu penses ? Quelle horreur ! »

Heero rit doucement.

« Ta fille a tout dit, je ne peux rien rajouter, sauf que ce parfum ne me correspond pas. »

« Je te serrerais bien dans mes bras pour remettre mon odeur sur toi, mais j'ai pas envie de sentir 'ça'. »

« On dirait des animaux, » soupira Hélène en entraînant les deux hommes à la suite de Wufei. « Dépêchez-vous, on va le perdre sinon. »

-§-§-

Le ministère était à l'image de sa ministre : voyant et criard. Wufei y entra de la façon la plus naturelle qui puisse être, ce qui n'était pas le cas des trois personnes qui le suivaient, méfiantes. Ils s'engagèrent dans un ascenseur qui les emmena au huitième étage qui se dévoila être l'étage des salles de réunions.

« La salle de conférence est au bout, » expliqua Wufei. « Comme vous avez traîné, on doit nous attendre. »

Personne ne répondit à cette remarque, tous admettant qu'ils avaient tenté, chacun leur tour, à une ou plusieurs reprises, de dévier leur route pour éviter un nouvel affrontement avec la ministre. Ils firent encore quelques pas puis Wufei s'arrêta devant une porte close où il frappa deux coups en s'annonçant. On lui donna la permission d'entrer et il ouvrit la porte.

La salle était immense et meublée d'une grande table, bien trop grande pour le nombre de personnes présentes. Les nouveaux arrivants regardèrent un peu partout et des regards familiers se croisèrent.

« Quatre ! » ne put retenir Duo à la vue de son ancien ami qui vint vers lui.

« Ce que ça me fait plaisir de te revoir après tout ce temps ! » déclara le jeune homme en lui tendant la main, un sourire sur le visage.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Duo et lorsqu'il se retourna, il reconnut Trowa qui lui souriait légèrement. Le garçon lui sourit en retour, mais une inquiétude vint l'assaillir soudainement. Dans cette pièce étaient réunis pour la première fois en vingt ans les cinq pilotes de Gundams qui s'étaient battus dans la guerre précédente et cela angoissait Duo. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant des yeux Hélène qui était juste derrière lui. Une fois qu'il l'eut trouvée, il la ramena doucement vers lui et la tint contre son corps fermement.

Ce fut alors que la voix de Relena, également présente, s'éleva, invitant toutes les personnes présentes à prendre place autour de la table. Quatre et Wufei furent les premiers à s'asseoir, l'un en face de l'autre, puis Trowa et Heero s'installèrent respectivement à côté des deux précédents, laissant deux places entre eux pour Hélène et Duo. La jeune fille avait croisé le regard de cet homme silencieux qui avait souri si tendrement à son père et s'était sentie soulagée ; elle n'était pas intimidée de se retrouver à côté d'un inconnu s'il s'agissait de lui. La place restante entre sa fille et son amant fut prise par Duo sans hésitation.

« Bon, maintenant que toutes les personnes convoquées sont présentes, nous pouvons commencer cette réunion. Sont donc présents le chef des Preventers et ancien pilote de Gundam Chang Wufei, les anciens pilotes de Gundams Quatre Winner, Trowa Barton, Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell ainsi que la pilote et technicienne Hilde Schbeiker. »

« Mademoiselle Darlian, » intervint Wufei. « Cette jeune fille n'est pas Hilde Schbeiker. Hilde est décédée il y a quelques années. »

« Oh, je vois. Mais que fait cette fille ici alors ? Qu'elle sorte ! »

Ce mépris de sa fille fit voir rouge à Duo qui s'efforça de garder son calme alors qu'il s'adressa à la jeune femme.

« Si elle est présente, c'est qu'elle a également été convoquée. Je te demande donc de lui montrer un peu plus de respect. »

Relena fusilla du regard le garçon qui s'adressait à elle de façon si familière, mais elle ne releva pas les paroles de Duo. Elle se contenta de regarder la jeune fille assise, s'efforçant de sourire et lui demanda :

« Puisqu'il y a eu méprise, veuillez vous présenter s'il vous plaît. »

Hélène se leva alors, jeta un regard d'ensemble sur les paires d'yeux qui la fixaient et s'arrêta sur la ministre.

« Je suis Hélène Maxwell. »

Sur le coup, elle voulut préciser sa fonction qui était la raison de sa présence, mais elle sentit une tension lorsqu'elle annonça son nom de famille et ne put rien ajouter. Elle se rassit, se rapprochant légèrement de son père et chercha sa main dans laquelle elle enfouit la sienne. Duo avait vu son trouble et serra sa petite main lorsqu'il la rencontra. Relena reprit la parole à cet instant.

« Nous sommes donc tous réunis ici aujourd'hui car l'heure est grave. Depuis deux ans, de petits attentats ont été commis sur Terre sur des bases militaires et des bâtiments officiels du gouvernement, un peu partout sur Terre. Nous soupçonnons fortement un groupe terroriste des colonies qui chercherait sans doute à faire tomber le gouvernement en place. »

Les paroles de Relena furent l'objet d'une écoute irréprochable, silencieuse et des plus sérieuses. Chaque personne présente analysait les informations qui découlaient du flot de paroles de la ministre de manière individuelle. De son côté, Duo réfléchissait. Ce que disait Relena ne l'étonnait pas, curieusement, et il cherchait dans sa mémoire les mots qu'il avait échangés avec Howard lors de la dernière conversation qu'ils avaient eue, trois ans plus tôt. Relena sembla faire une pause et Duo se permit de prendre la parole.

« J'imagine que toutes ces suppositions que vous faites par rapport aux faits n'ont pas d'explication. »

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui, celui de Relena ne faisant pas exception.

« En effet, nous ne connaissons pas les motivations de ces terroristes, mais est-ce bien important dans l'état actuel des choses ? Nous nous faisons attaquer. Ils ont commencé par s'en prendre aux bâtiments seuls, mais des soldats sont morts. A quand le moment où des civils seront pris également pour cible ? Nous n'avons pas le temps de réfléchir aux potentielles motivations de ces gens. »

« Je pense le contraire, Princesse, » ironisa Duo. « Je vais sans doute vous surprendre, mais je crois savoir à quoi est dû tout ce bordel. »

De l'agitation se fit sentir dans l'assemblée alors que le regard de Relena s'était durci ; elle n'appréciait pas les manières de Duo et la familiarité moqueuse qu'il affichait envers elle. Elle le laissa pourtant continuer, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il avait à dire.

« Nous sommes tous bien placés pour savoir quels étaient les objectifs de la dernière guerre et pourquoi nous cinq nous sommes battus avec les Gundams : libérer les colonies spatiales. Dans le plan de réhabilitation et de reconstruction des colonies qui avaient subi des dégâts considérables depuis l'assassinat de Heero Yuy, la Nation unifiée de la Sphère terrestre (2) s'était engagée à donner des subventions aux colonies. De cela, je suis sûr, j'y étais. Ce que je vais dire à présent ne sont que des déductions et des rumeurs qui me sont parvenues. Je te pose donc la question, est-ce que le gouvernement a bien envoyé ces subventions ? Je crois que c'est de cela qu'il s'agit et qu'il suffit de remédier à ça pour cesser ce début de conflit qui pourrait dégénérer et se transformer en une guerre similaire à la précédente. »

Tous étaient abasourdis par les paroles de Duo, même Heero qui n'avait, en fin de compte, jamais vraiment su ce qui s'était dit entre son amant et Howard lors de cet incident qui avait envoyé Duo en prison. Hélène, quant à elle, et ce malgré la situation tendue, avait enfin l'opportunité d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ce qui avait précédé sa naissance et en éprouvait un grand contentement. Relena, elle, était perplexe face au discours de Duo.

« Tu te permets de dire des choses graves, » répondit-elle, envoyant au diable le vouvoiement et la distance qu'elle avait mise entre eux. « D'où viennent ces informations ? »

Cette question fit sourire Duo qui n'espérait pas trouver si vite un sujet sur lequel il aurait le dessus sur elle.

« Je garde mes sources pour moi. Je ne vais pas trahir mes informateurs, et encore moins pour tes beaux yeux, chérie. »

Cette remarque fit rougir la ministre qui n'osa insister sur ce point. Elle détourna le regard et reprit la parole, s'adressant à tous.

« Ces nouvelles informations ne constituent aucune preuve et du fait que nous ne savons pas qui est à l'origine de ce mouvement, nous ne sommes pas en mesure d'entrer en contact avec cette personne. Pour le moment, les agents désignés des Preventers continuent leurs investigations, mais il faut se préparer à un éventuel conflit. Messieurs, tenez-vous prêts à reprendre les commandes d'armures mobiles. La réunion est terminée. »

Mais alors qu'elle remettait la veste de son tailleur, Relena fut interpellée par Duo.

« Ecoute, je comprends que notre présence soit justifiée dans ce contexte, mais Hélène n'a jamais piloté d'armure mobile. Il n'y a donc pas de problème à ce qu'elle ne reste pas pour participer à tout ça. »

Relena s'approcha un peu de la jeune fille, la regarda des pieds à la tête avant de fixer de nouveau Duo.

« Si elle n'est pas pilote, pourquoi est-elle là ? »

« J'ai reçu une convocation en tant que technicienne, » dit Hélène qui se tenait très près de son père.

Relena ouvrit alors la mallette qu'elle avait à la main et en sortit un document qu'elle consulta.

« Tu comprends, » ajouta Duo. « Elle ne peut pas rester indéfiniment ici. Elle est inscrite à l'université et se doit d'aller en cours. »

Bien que Hélène comme Heero savait parfaitement que cela était un mensonge, aucun ne le releva. La ministre, elle, eut un sourire à l'entente de cette explication et releva les yeux vers Duo.

« Je ne te savais pas menteur Duo. J'ai ici la liste des personnes que l'on a appelées. 'Hélène Maxwell, technicienne de la ferraillerie Howard de L2. Fait partie des trois meilleurs employés de l'entreprise'. En prenant en compte que les deux autres employés sont dans cette pièce et attendus dans un autre domaine, nous ne pouvons pas nous séparer d'elle. Ce serait vraiment dommage, » termina-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Puis elle sortit, laissant l'assemblée dans un silence glacial. Heero avait la tête basse, se sentant impuissant, Wufei, Trowa et Quatre regardaient Duo qui tenait la main de sa fille dans la sienne en retenant les larmes dans ses yeux de couler.

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Chapitre un peu administratif, mais chapitre de retrouvailles ! Les cinq pilotes se retrouvent pour peut-être reprendre les armes. Merci à ceux qui me lisent et en particulier à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça me fait toujours très plaisir ! A bientôt.

(1) Rappelez-vous, dans la première partie, c'est ce qu'Hélène dit lorsque Duo lui apprend que lui et Heero ont été pilotes de Gundams, ce qui met Duo en colère, considérant qu'ils avaient tué beaucoup de gens dans ce contexte et que faire la guerre, c'est pas cool !

(2) Dans _Endless Waltz_ que j'ai en anglais, au début, le narrateur parle de « The Unified Nation of the Earth Sphere » que j'ai traduit ainsi et qui est en fait le gouvernement dans lequel Relena occupe la place de vice-ministre des affaires étrangères. Dans cette histoire, c'est la même chose, sauf que Relena a monté en grade !

-Ephemeris-


	4. Chapitre 4

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je n'en retire que le plaisir de les mettre en scène.

Titre : Liens de sang II

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : Heero, Duo et Hélène vivent une vie tranquille où ils travaillent dans l'anonymat, mais les choses se compliquent, des événements inattendus arrivent et une lettre étrange leur parvient, peut-être signe de mauvais augure.

Couples : 1x2x1

Genre : Un peu plus comme l'histoire originale de Gundam Wing, moins comme la première partie de cette fic, mais un peu quand même…

Rating : T

Warnings : Yaoi. Ceci est la suite de _Liens de sang_. Il va sans dire qu'il est préférable pour votre compréhension de lire cette première partie avant de commencer celle qui suit dans sa totalité.

* * *

Liens de sang II

_Chapitre 4

* * *

_

Il avait l'impression de retomber en enfer. Depuis un très jeune âge, Duo avait compris que sa vie ne serait pas facile, qu'il aurait à affronter toute sorte d'épreuves désagréables et il s'était fait à cette idée. Mais depuis que la paix avait été proclamée, il avait voulu oublier toute cette souffrance, oublier la malédiction, ce qui avait plutôt bien fonctionné, malgré de petits ratés.

« Décidément, ça ne veut pas s'arrêter. »

La main d'Hélène dans la sienne était glacée et Duo comprenait la peur de sa fille. La seule fois où elle avait été confrontée à la mort avait été lors de cet accident qui lui avait enlevé sa mère ; il était plus que compréhensible que la jeune fille soit effrayée à l'idée de se confronter de nouveau à ce phénomène inévitable qu'était la mort. Mais alors qu'il tourna la tête vers Hélène pour tenter de la rassurer, cette dernière en fit de même, devançant son père.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Puisqu'ils me veulent pour la mécanique, je n'aurais pas à me battre et je ne serais témoin de rien du tout. S'il doit y en avoir, je ne verrais pas de blessés ni de morts. »

Après ces mots, Duo ne trouva rien à dire. Il s'inquiétait pour sa fille, mais c'était elle qui le réconfortait. Il se contenta de lui offrir un doux sourire, cherchant à dissimiler malgré tout son angoisse persistante. Ce fut alors que les autres pilotes s'approchèrent un peu.

« Duo, » demanda Quatre. « Cette jeune fille qui porte le même nom que toi, elle t'est liée ? Serait-ce possible qu'elle… »

« C'est ta fille ? » demanda soudainement Trowa qui était à côté d'Hélène.

Cette dernière regarda cet homme droit dans les yeux, bien qu'elle n'en voyait qu'un seul, et acquiesça pour répondre à sa question. Cet échange de regard dura un certain temps ; ils s'observaient mutuellement sous les regards intrigués des autres pilotes. Heero et Duo se jetèrent un coup d'œil amusé puis fixèrent Trowa et Hélène qui, après un moment, se sourirent, ce qui créa un étonnement général.

« Duo qui se reproduit, c'est la fin, » dit doucement Trowa en détournant la tête.

« Il fait un peu peur, mais il a l'air chouette, » ajouta Hélène pour elle-même.

« Oh, elle l'a apprivoisé vous croyez ? » demanda Wufei aux autres pilotes spectateurs.

Ce petit échange allégea l'atmosphère et ce fut Heero qui revint à la réalité pure et simple.

« Relena est partie comme ça, mais on ne sait rien sur ce qui va se passer avant que le potentiel conflit soit officialisé. On doit rester ici vous pensez ? »

« Je veux plus voir cette pétasse blonde, je veux rentrer à la maison, » murmura Duo avec un ton boudeur.

Ce fut alors que la fonction gouvernementale de Wufei reprit le dessus sur celle de pilote.

« Comme vous venez tous de loin, le QG des Preventers est en mesure de mettre des chambres à votre disposition dans une aile aménagée pour ce genre de situation. Vous êtes cinq, je vais faire préparer cinq chambres. »

La main d'Hélène se resserra autour de celle de son père qui réagit presque instantanément à cette réaction.

« Je dors avec ma fille, tu peux faire préparer que quatre chambres. »

Puis, un détail vint le frapper. Il ouvrit la bouche pour énoncer sa pensée, mais il s'arrêta avant que les mots ne se soient échappés. Il eut une seconde de réflexion avant d'ajouter :

« Mais tu peux t'arranger pour que notre chambre soit à côté de celle de Heero ? »

Une fois cette question posée, le jeune homme entendit un léger soupir de soulagement venant de son amant et en fut heureux. Wufei, lui, rit doucement.

« Je vois, les deux meilleurs amis ne veulent plus se quitter maintenant qu'ils se sont retrouvés. Vous vous êtes tant manqué que ça depuis Mariemeia. »

Personne ne releva cette remarque, même ceux qui savaient qu'elle était erronée. Autant Heero que Duo savait qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire sur leur relation et sur le fait que depuis le dernier conflit, ils ne s'étaient pas quittés. Hélène, bien qu'elle ne connaissait pas tout de la situation, avait compris cela et s'était tue.

Une petite heure plus tard, les chambres avaient été distribuées. Elles étaient toutes assez près les unes des autres et on y avait accès par le même couloir. Hélène et Duo avaient pu obtenir une chambre avec deux lits alors que les autres avaient chacun leur chambre, celle de Heero étant adjacente à celle des Maxwell.

Ces derniers s'installèrent dans leur chambre, se disputant l'attribution des lits, pour la forme et en riant. Hélène semblait ne plus penser aux circonstances de leur présence en ces lieux et agissait comme elle le faisait chez eux, ce qui rassurait Duo, mais d'un autre côté, il avait peur que sa fille se comporte ainsi pour le rassurer. Il ne dit rien à ce sujet et ils se préparèrent à se coucher. Une fois tous deux sous les draps de leur lit respectif, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer ce qu'elle avait à l'esprit.

« N'empêche, cette Relena, quelle peste ! J'en avais entendu de toutes les couleurs à l'école, mais de l'avoir vue en vrai, c'est presque pire que l'image que je m'en étais faite. »

« Ah bon ? Tu veux dire que le charmant portrait que j'en avais dressé n'était pas représentatif de la chose ? » s'étonna Duo.

Hélène eut un sourire et tourna la tête vers son père.

« Toi, je ne t'ai jamais vraiment pris au sérieux la concernant. Tu es trop jaloux pour être objectif. »

« Moi jaloux ! Comment on peut être jaloux de cette sale bête ! Et de toute façon, l'objectivité ne compte pas avec Relena. Soit on est aveugle et on l'adule comme le Messie, soit on est lucide et on la déteste. »

« Tu vois bien que tu n'es pas objectif. »

Duo ne trouva rien à rajouter à cela et garda le silence, un peu boudeur. Hélène eut un sourire à cette réaction et se tourna dans son lit, faisant dos à son père.

« Tu sais, tu peux aller le rejoindre si tu veux. Heero doit se sentir seul dans sa chambre et moi, je vais bien. Je suis fatiguée et je vais pas tarder à m'endormir alors tu peux y aller. »

Duo tourna le regard vers le dos de sa fille, incertain, mais il sentait dans la voix d'Hélène qu'elle allait mieux. Il doutait de la sincérité de ses paroles, sachant qu'il avait l'habitude d'agir ainsi aussi par le passé, mais il eut peur d'aggraver sa peine s'il insistait pour rester. Il se leva donc, mit rapidement ses chaussures et s'approcha du lit de sa fille à qui il laissa un baiser dans les cheveux avant de sortir.

« Si tu en as besoin, viens nous voir sans hésiter. »

Et il referma la porte doucement avant de tourner sur sa gauche pour rejoindre la chambre de Heero. Une fois devant la porte, il tapa deux coups à peine audibles et entra juste après. Une fois dans la chambre, il eut la surprise de découvrir Heero assis sur le bord du lit, un pied dans une chaussure alors que le deuxième allait entrer dans l'autre.

« Et bien Heero, où vas-tu comme ça en pleine nuit ? » demanda Duo, amusé. « Ne me dis pas que tu vas retrouver ta maîtresse. »

Heero sourit et s'approcha de Duo.

« En fait, j'allais retrouver mon amant, tu m'as pris de court. »

Un échange de regard se fit et les deux hommes se prirent dans les bras, se serrant doucement l'un contre l'autre.

« Et pour Hélène ? » demanda Heero, inquiet.

« Elle semble aller bien, mais même si j'en doute, elle m'a dit de venir te rejoindre avec une tendresse telle que je n'ai pas pu refuser. »

« Si tu préfères qu'on retourne dans votre chambre… »

Duo arrêta Heero d'un geste, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne valait mieux pas et, après un baiser, ils enlevèrent leurs chaussures et se glissèrent dans le lit, enlacés.

-§-§-

Hélène s'était sentie soulagée des paroles réconfortantes de son père, mais n'avait pas pu se résigner à le laisser dormir séparé de Heero. Elle avait eu l'occasion de découvrir que ses deux pères n'étaient pas à complètement à l'aise lorsqu'un n'était pas là et s'ils ne pouvaient dormir ensemble, ils dormaient mal généralement. Elle préférait donc qu'ils passent cette première nuit sur Terre ensemble, surtout que personne ne savait comment les choses allaient tourner.

Mais elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle tournait dans son lit dans tous les sens, cherchant la position qui lui permettrait de trouver le sommeil sans y parvenir. La réunion qui avait eu lieu quelques heures plus tôt tournait dans sa tête sans vouloir s'arrêter. Elle repensait aux paroles de Relena Darlian qui avait été si méprisante avec son père et aux autres pilotes de Gundams qu'elle avait rencontrés.

L'homme qui était assis à côté d'elle durant cette réunion, Trowa, lui revint tout à coup en tête. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle s'était sentie à l'aise avec lui. Il était froid en apparence, mais elle ne le sentait pas hostile ou dangereux. De plus, le regard qu'il avait posé sur elle lui avait paru presque chaleureux, ou du moins, protecteur.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, elle se leva et s'extirpa des draps lourdement. Elle enfila ses chaussures dans une lenteur qu'elle ne se connaissait pas et se leva du lit pour sortir de la chambre. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans le couloir sombre, à peine éclairé, elle observa les différentes portes autour de la sienne, en cherchant une dans sa mémoire. Le souvenir qu'elle attendait lui revint et elle se déplaça dans le couloir vers une des portes en face d'elle.

Hélène resta immobile devant cette porte, incapable de bouger, ne serait-ce pour frapper. En fait, elle hésitait, ne savait pas si elle avait le droit d'être là, de vouloir entrer dans cette pièce. Après une petite minute d'immobilité, elle entendit un son de poignée que l'on tourne et vit la porte s'ouvrir sur l'homme qu'elle voulait voir. Une fois la porte suffisamment ouverte pour permettre à l'homme de voir qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans le couloir, le regard vert de ce dernier plongea dans celui d'Hélène qui restait silencieuse.

« Tu t'es perdue ? » demanda-t-il, conscient de l'absurdité de sa question.

Hélène n'arrivait pas à sortir un son. Elle se devait de lui expliquer pourquoi elle était là, devant sa porte, mais elle-même ne le savait pas. Pourquoi avait-elle ressenti le besoin de le voir lui ? Ce fut alors que Trowa s'écarta de l'ouverture, laissant à Hélène la possibilité d'entrer, ce qu'elle fit dans la seconde.

Une fois que Trowa eut refermé la porte derrière elle, il se tourna vers son invitée qui lui faisait dos. Il l'observa un moment, perplexe, puis s'approcha d'elle en la contournant pour lui faire face. Elle avait le visage baissé et ne bougeait pas. D'une main sûre mais délicate, il lui saisit la nuque et lui fit relever la tête, découvrant un regard apeuré et plein de larmes.

Le simple fait de croiser ce regard vert fit éclater Hélène en sanglots, les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues. De la voir ainsi, si apeurée et vulnérable, Trowa se sentit un élan affectif et l'attira à lui, la prenant doucement dans ses bras. Elle se cramponna à lui de toutes ses forces sans arriver à se contenir.

« Laisse tout sortir, ne te retiens pas, ça ira mieux après, » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, la tenant fermement contre son torse pour la soutenir.

Elle pleura ainsi, dans les bras de Trowa, pendant une quinzaine de minutes avant que les spasmes qui parcouraient son corps ne se calment. Epuisée, elle s'endormit presque dans les bras du pilote qui, en voyant cela, l'entraîna vers son lit pour qu'elle se repose. Mais alors qu'il allait la lâcher pour la laisser dormir, elle le retint fermement.

« Reste avec moi, s'il te plaît. »

Trowa s'allongea alors à côté d'elle, la laissant se blottir contre lui. Il fut soulagé lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle s'était endormie et réussit à trouver le sommeil à son tour.

-§-§-

Duo se réveilla en sursaut, se redressant brusquement dans le lit, les yeux grands ouverts. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser où il était et pourquoi il se trouvait à cet endroit. Son mouvement avait réveillé Heero qui se redressa à son tour pour se mettre au niveau de Duo.

« Ca ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il, sentant un trouble chez son amant.

Duo secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

« J'ai fait un cauchemar. Je m'en rappelle pas, mais ça m'a laissé une drôle d'impression. »

Heero s'approcha un peu de Duo et l'embrassa sur la joue tendrement avant de se lever, imité par Duo.

« J'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment à propos de cette histoire et pas seulement parce qu'un conflit pourrait être déclenché. Il y a un truc bizarre là-dedans. »

« Je le pense aussi, mais s'il te plaît Duo, essaie de t'adresser à Relena de façon moins virulente. Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas du tout, mais la situation est déjà difficile, ce n'est pas la peine d'aggraver les choses avec elle, ça pourrait te retomber dessus. »

Duo regarda son amant un moment, puis sourit en soupirant.

« Je sais que tu as raison. Je te promets de faire un effort. »

Heero lui rendit son sourire.

« Déjà, si tu pouvais éviter de l'appeler 'Princesse' avec ce ton si sarcastique, ça serait bien. »

« Là, tu es dur. »

-§-§-

Le sommeil l'avait libérée depuis quelques temps déjà, mais Hélène n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux. Même si elle ne voyait rien, elle sentait un regard observateur posé sur elle et avait peur que ce regard ne se détourne et ne l'abandonne si elle ouvrait les yeux. Les deux bras qui l'entouraient lui procuraient une douce chaleur protectrice qu'elle voulait conserver.

« Je sais que tu ne dors plus, » murmura une voix dont elle sentit le souffle sur son visage.

Face à un ancien pilote de Gundam, que pouvait-elle faire ? Vaincue, elle ouvrit les yeux qui rencontrèrent ce regard qui la fixait depuis un moment. Trowa, en voyant les pupilles de la jeune fille apparaître, remarqua une sérénité qui n'était pas présente la veille, ce qui le rassura.

« Tu te sens mieux ? »

Il préférait s'en assurer. Même si elle avait dans l'idée de lui mentir, il saurait dans quel état d'esprit elle était. Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune fille qui détourna légèrement le regard, confuse soudainement.

« Je suis désolée pour hier, je voulais pas t'embêter, mais j'avais besoin de voir quelqu'un. Je sais pas pourquoi. »

« Parce que tu es angoissée par le risque de conflit, tu ne veux pas perdre des gens précieux, mais tu ne veux pas que ton père sache que tu t'inquiètes. »

Hélène ne sut plus quoi dire. Cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait que de la veille avait réussi à analyser ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête alors qu'elle-même n'en avait pas encore totalement pris conscience.

« Par contre, je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est moi que tu es venu trouver. Pour consoler les gens, Quatre est meilleur, » ajouta Trowa, un peu perplexe. « Mais puisque tu es venu ici pour ne pas inquiéter Duo, il vaudrait mieux que tu retournes dans ta chambre avant qu'il se réveille. »

L'image de Duo entrant dans leur chambre et ne la trouvant pas dans son lit frappa Hélène qui se releva rapidement. Elle remit ses chaussures et se dirigea vers la porte, mais alors qu'elle avait la main sur la poignée, elle se retourna vers Trowa qui la regardait et lui fit un sourire de remerciement. Elle ouvrit ensuite la porte et sortit. Elle traversa le couloir comme un éclair et se retrouva de nouveau dans sa chambre. Elle n'y était que depuis une dizaine de secondes à peine que la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et que ses deux pères entrèrent.

« Mon petit bébé ! » s'exclama Duo en enlaçant sa fille tendrement.

Hélène lui rendit son étreinte tout en répliquant à cette appellation ridicule.

« Enfin Papa, j'ai passé l'âge. »

« Je m'excuse mon petit cœur, » continua Duo. « La prochaine fois, ce sera Heero qui viendra nous rejoindre dans notre chambre. J'aime pas te laisser seule comme ça. »

Hélène sourit en resserrant son étreinte un moment avant de relâcher Duo. Lorsque celui-ci se défit d'elle, ce fut Heero qui s'approcha pour prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras. Cet élan de tendresse surprit Hélène, mais lui fit plaisir et elle en trouva même le moyen de plaisanter.

« Eh bien, j'ai plus de maman, mais j'ai deux papas poules. Je risque rien du tout. »

Tous les trois éclatèrent de rire et les deux hommes déposèrent chacun un baiser sur une joue de leur fille, mais cet instant familial fut interrompu par deux coups frappés à la porte. Ils se défirent les uns des autres et Duo alla ouvrir la porte. Wufei apparut.

« Pardon de vous déranger si tôt, mais Relena nous convoque pour une réunion et elle est pressée. Il faudrait que vous me suiviez immédiatement. »

« Mais on a même pas déjeuné ! » s'exclama Duo, scandalisé.

« Tu t'expliqueras avec la furie alors, moi, je fais que mon boulot, » maugréa le chef des Preventers, visiblement mécontent de la situation lui aussi.

L'attitude énervée de Wufei coupa toute envie de plaisanter aux trois individus qui sortirent à sa suite dans le couloir, remarquant que les deux autres pilotes étaient également là. Hélène croisa rapidement le regard de Trowa qui lui fit un clin d'œil à peine perceptible et qui passa inaperçu aux autres pilotes. Elle sourit et tous suivirent Wufei dans les couloirs jusqu'à une pièce où les attendait la ministre.

« Enfin vous voilà ! La situation est grave messieurs… et Mademoiselle, » ajouta Relena en voyant entrer Hélène avec les pilotes.

Tous prirent place dans la pièce en silence. Il s'agissait d'un petit salon meublé de deux canapés et de trois fauteuils placés en cercle avec une table basse au milieu sur laquelle étaient disposés un service à café et de petites douceurs. Relena se tenait derrière un des fauteuils et regarda ses invités prendre place sur les canapés, Duo, Quatre et Trowa sur l'un, Heero, Wufei et Hélène sur l'autre.

Une fois assis, Duo tenta une approche vers l'assiette d'assortiment de gâteaux et de biscuits en tous genres, mais la voix de la jeune femme debout le fit s'arrêter à mi-chemin.

« Enfin Monsieur Maxwell, un peu de tenue je vous prie. On croirait un affamé. »

« Ben, si j'avais eu un petit déjeuné au moins… » murmura-t-il entre ses dents en se reculant.

Ce fut alors qu'une jeune femme vêtue de noir s'approcha de la table basse avec une cafetière et remplit chaque tasse présente devant elle avant d'en tendre une à chaque personne assise. Pendant qu'elle s'affairait, Relena s'assit à son tour et la jeune femme lui tendit la dernière tasse de café avant de se retirer. Duo observa le liquide noir dans sa tasse et soupira.

« Mais le café, ça nourrit pas… »

Il leva alors les yeux et rencontra le regard amusé de Heero qui était en face de lui. Ce dernier fit un geste vers Relena, montrant ainsi à Duo que la ministre allait boire la première gorgée de sa tasse, et une fois cela fait, il se pencha pour prendre un gâteau dans l'assiette, narguant Duo qui eut un regard outré.

« J'y crois pas… » dit-il doucement en voyant Heero mordre dans son morceau de gâteau avec un air espiègle.

Une fois que chacun eut pu manger quelque chose et que les tasses étaient reposées sur la table, Relena prit la parole.

« Messieurs, le conflit est imminent. Cette nuit, le ministère des finances a été victime d'un attentat et bien que nous ne sachions toujours pas de qui il s'agit, il est temps d'organiser une défense. »

« Attends un peu, » commença Duo qui sentit un regard lourd de la part de la jeune femme se tourner vers lui à ces mots.

Les paroles de Heero lui revinrent alors en tête et il tenta une autre formulation.

« Si je puis me permettre, Mademoiselle la ministre, avez-vous pensé à envisager le problème que j'ai soulevé hier au sujet des subventions des colonies avant d'en arriver à la conclusion que le conflit était imminent ? »

Après cette phrase plus que polie, trop polie pour Duo même, ce dernier lança un regard d'approbation vers Heero qui sourit en le félicitant de la tête.

« Vous vous plaisez vraiment à discuter les ordres Monsieur Maxwell. Ca devient énervant à force. »

Nouveau regard vers Heero de la part de Duo qui, cette fois, était fait d'incompréhension. La jeune femme continua.

« Cette situation est intenable et il est nécessaire que vous repreniez les armes. Nous avons dans nos sous-sols cinq armures mobiles Taurus qui ont été grandement améliorées depuis le dernier conflit. Il va sans dire que vous êtes les pilotes attitrés de ces machines. Nos meilleurs techniciens se sont penchés sur ces Taurus et je suis sûre que vous ne verrez pas grande différence par rapport à vos Gundams. »

A l'évocation de ces superbes machines qu'ils avaient été forcés de détruire, les cinq pilotes eurent un frisson et l'atmosphère de la pièce devint soudainement lourde. Hélène se sentait oppressée au milieu de tous ces visages sombres et chercha la main de Heero qui était assis à côté d'elle pour se rassurer. Le contact de sa main fit revenir le jeune homme à la réalité.

« J'imagine que nous aurons l'opportunité de les essayer avant d'être opérationnels. »

« Mais bien sûr Heero, ce serait normal, » répondit Relena avec un grand sourire.

« Et avant que le conflit soit véritablement déclenché, on pourra retourner chez nous histoire de régler certaines choses ? » intervint Duo. « Il faut que je prévienne mon patron que je ne retournerai pas travailler de sitôt. »

Relena lui lança un mauvais regard.

« Une chose à la fois voulez-vous ? Nous règlerons les détails plus tard. »

« Pour lui, c'est plus qu'un détail, » ajouta Duo pour lui-même, se retenant de se mettre vraiment en colère.

Heero, sentant que les choses risquaient de mal tourner à force, tenta une approche.

« Il serait préférable de rentrer rapidement chez nous pour être opérationnels le plus vite possible, Relena. »

Cette dernière acquiesça.

« Oui, tu as parfaitement raison, Heero. »

Cette fois, Duo vit rouge.

« Mais quelle saleté de bonne femme que tu es ! Alors quand c'est moi qui dit les choses, c'est sans importance et c'est n'importe quoi alors que quand c'est Heero, tout de suite, c'est comme si Dieu avait parlé ! Je te rappelle qu'il y a vingt ans, c'est lui qui a essayé de te tuer et que c'est moi qui t'ai sauvé la vie ! »

Tous les regards étaient maintenant fixés sur Duo qui regardait méchamment Relena, elle-même furieuse. Puis, son regard se tourna vers Heero qui secouait la tête, désabusé.

« Ben quoi ? » répondit Duo aux réflexions silencieuses de Heero. « Quand je lui parle de façon polie, elle m'envoie balader quand même. Alors je lui parle comme je veux. Princesse ! » termina-t-il à l'attention de Relena sur ce ton si sarcastique.

Le reste de la réunion se fit plus calmement. Duo gardait le silence et Relena avait laissé la parole à Wufei qui expliquait vaguement le fonctionnement de l'organisation des Preventers et le rôle qu'ils joueraient tous pendant ces événements dans celle-ci. Ils seraient logés dans ce bâtiment, dans les chambres qu'ils occupaient déjà, dès leur retour pour être disponibles en tout temps.

On leur donna enfin congé, permettant à chacun de retourner sur sa colonie pour régler les détails pour leur mobilisation gouvernementale. Relena leur laissa deux jours, leur demandant d'être revenus pour la prochaine réunion qui allait regrouper les différents généraux et hauts gradés de l'armée pour mettre en place leur défense. En sortant de la pièce, Hélène s'approcha de son père.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que Heero avait essayé de tuer Relena et que tu l'en avais empêché. »

« Hélène, s'il te plaît, ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie, » répondit-il en grimaçant.

Et Duo pressa le pas pour ne pas entendre les petits ricanements des autres pilotes derrière lui. Ils refirent leurs bagages, ramassant le peu d'effets qu'ils avaient chacun apporté et se retrouvèrent tous dans le couloir pour se saluer. Les Maxwell et Heero repartirent ainsi vers l'aérogare pour retourner sur leur colonie.

« Fred va vraiment pas être content, » murmura Duo, désolé de cette situation, autant pour lui que pour son patron.

Alors que Heero allait répondre, il remarqua qu'Hélène était anormalement silencieuse et soucieuse même. Il voulut se rapprocher d'elle, mais elle parut sentir son geste et fit volte-face vers eux avec un sourire.

« Mais au moins, on peut rentrer à la maison. Même si ce n'est que pour deux jours, c'est toujours ça de pris. »

Heero sourit en retour, mais n'était pas convaincu de ce ton qui lui paraissait faux. Dans ce genre de situation, il voyait vraiment la ressemblance entre elle et Duo qui agissait de la même manière lorsque quelque chose le contrariait et qu'il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Même si Heero avait su, avec le temps, apprendre à détecter ce genre d'attitude, il ne se sentit pas le cœur de dire à Hélène que ses efforts étaient vains et se tut.

Dès qu'ils furent rentrés dans leur appartement, Duo se dirigea avant toute chose vers le téléphone sur lequel il composa le numéro de la ferraillerie avec mal au cœur. Après un moment, il entendit quelqu'un décrocher.

« Fred, c'est Duo. J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles… Pas tout à fait, mais oui, nous sommes tous les trois réquisitionnés… On repart dans deux jours et je ne peux absolument pas te dire quand on pourra revenir, pour aucun de nous trois. Oui, Heero aussi… Ecoute, si je pouvais choisir de travailler même vingt-quatre heures par jour pour toi plutôt que d'y aller, je le ferais, mais j'ai pas le choix, » s'énerva-t-il légèrement.

Le patron finit par se faire une raison et raccrocha. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il se trouva face à sa fille qui avait le regard perdu et au bord des larmes. Duo eut pour réflexe de vouloir lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais elle prit la parole avant lui.

« Je dois prévenir Alex, » dit-elle douloureusement alors qu'une larme dévalait sa joue.

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Je me suis régalée à écrire ce chapitre, entre la haine de Duo envers Relena sous toutes ses formes et la détresse d'Hélène qui se réfugie auprès de Trowa, j'ai adoré. Les choses ne s'annoncent pas très bien, nous verrons comment les personnages agiront en fonction des événements. Merci de me lire et de suivre cette histoire !

-Ephemeris-


	5. Chapitre 5

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je n'en retire que le plaisir de les mettre en scène.

Titre : Liens de sang II

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : Heero, Duo et Hélène vivent une vie tranquille où ils travaillent dans l'anonymat, mais les choses se compliquent, des événements inattendus arrivent et une lettre étrange leur parvient, peut-être signe de mauvais augure.

Couples : 1x2x1

Genre : Un peu plus comme l'histoire originale de Gundam Wing, moins comme la première partie de cette fic, mais un peu quand même…

Rating : T

Warnings : Yaoi. Ceci est la suite de _Liens de sang_. Il va sans dire qu'il est préférable pour votre compréhension de lire cette première partie avant de commencer celle qui suit dans sa totalité.

* * *

Liens de sang II

_Chapitre 5

* * *

_

Duo regardait sa fille douloureusement, le visage du jeune homme qu'elle aimait lui revenant en tête. Il connaissait l'ampleur des sentiments d'Hélène pour Alex et de la voir face à l'évidence lui faisait mal. Dans son malheur, Duo était conscient qu'il avait la chance de travailler avec son amant, d'être en contact permanent et presque forcé avec lui. La jeune fille n'avait pas cette chance et devait informer son petit ami qu'elle était appelée par le gouvernement terrien pour servir la reine des emmerdeuses.

« Depuis quand ce sont les filles qui partent à la guerre en laissant leur amant derrière elles ? » dit doucement Duo en baissant la tête, excédé.

Ce fut alors qu'Hélène se décida à bouger et s'approcha du téléphone qu'elle décrocha de sa base calmement, trop calmement peut-être. Appuyant sur les touches de manière experte, connaissant le numéro plus que par cœur, elle porta rapidement le combiné à son oreille, attendant dans le silence qu'on lui réponde. Après quelques secondes, Duo vit apparaître un sourire sur le visage de sa fille.

« Alex, je suis rentrée… Oui, le voyage s'est bien passé. Est-ce que tu es occupé en ce moment ? Tu peux passer à la maison ? Génial, je t'attends, à tout de suite. »

Lorsqu'elle eut raccroché, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et reconnut le toucher de Heero. Ce simple contact lui fit tourner les talons et elle se réfugia dans les bras de son père d'adoption.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ? Comment je vais lui expliquer tout ce merdier ? »

Heero lui caressait les cheveux, geste qui l'apaisait.

« Dis-lui la vérité, tout simplement. »

Hélène se défit de l'étreinte de Heero et se tourna vers son père.

« Il faut tout lui dire, il ne comprendra pas sinon. Il faut lui parler de ce conflit, du rôle que je vais tenir et… Et des Gundams. »

A sa plus grande surprise, son père acquiesça sans un mot de protestation. D'un simple regard, Hélène vit dans les yeux de son père qu'il était prêt à dévoiler ce secret si c'était pour son bien à elle, cela malgré les circonstances.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes encore avant que le jeune homme n'arrive. Par chance, il habitait dans le quartier, non loin de chez eux, et pouvait faire le chemin à pieds facilement. Ce laps de temps permit à Hélène de reprendre contenance et elle retrouva même le sourire. Malgré la gravité de ce qu'elle allait devoir apprendre à son petit ami, elle était très heureuse de pouvoir le revoir.

Dès qu'elle le vit à la porte, elle se jeta dans ses bras qui s'étaient ouverts en grand pour la recevoir et ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment avant qu'elle ne le fasse entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, Alex salua Heero et Duo chaleureusement et ce dernier lui offrit quelque chose à boire. Ils s'assirent tous dans la cuisine, autour de la table, et Duo engagea la conversation.

« Dis-moi Alex, ça fait un moment qu'on s'est pas vu. Tu en es où ? »

« Eh bien, je suis toujours dans cette école spécialisée d'architecture et j'ai un travail à mi-temps. Si tout va bien, je serais diplômé l'année prochaine. »

Duo sourit, heureux pour le garçon, et s'adressa ensuite à sa fille.

« Tu vois Hélène, lui au moins, ça lui a servi à quelque chose son diplôme d'il y a trois ans. Quand je pense qu'on a dû participer à toute cette agitation pour un bout de papier qui ne te sert à rien, » termina-t-il avec un air exaspéré théâtral.

« Eh oui, mais ce bout de papier, comme tu l'appelles, mon cher Papa, c'est le symbole de toute une vie de souffrance dans des salles de classe dont on ne pouvait pas sortir et où il fallait écouter sans rien dire ce que des profs voulaient nous faire rentrer dans le crâne. »

Duo tourna la tête vers sa fille, un sourire aux lèvres avant de déclarer :

« Et quel intérêt si après avoir obtenu ce bout de papier à la sueur de ton cerveau, tu es venue travailler avec moi à la ferraillerie ? C'était pas la peine, regarde-moi ! »

« Vous n'êtes pas allé à l'école ? » demanda Alex qui suivait la conversation. « Je n'aurai pas cru. »

Duo sourit en lançant un regard à Heero.

« Il y a pas mal de choses que tu serais surpris d'apprendre. »

Duo se leva alors pour aller préparer du café et, une fois le liquide prêt, en servit une tasse à chacun avant de reprendre sa place. Hélène prit alors la parole, évoquant la décision qu'elle avait prise trois ans plus tôt.

« C'est vrai que ce diplôme ne m'a pas servi à grand-chose en fin de compte. En fait, j'hésitais entre la mécanique et l'informatique, mais je crois que même si l'informatique me passionne, je me sens plus proche de la mécanique. Et comme j'ai un professionnel de chaque domaine à ma disposition… »

Duo avala une gorgée de café avant de marmonner :

« Je me débrouille très bien en informatique aussi. »

« Et moi, je suis un pro de la mécanique, » ajouta Heero avec un sourire.

« Oh, pas aussi doué que moi, » renchérit Duo. « Et moi, au moins, je le fais dans les règles de l'art, je vole pas les pièces aux potes. »

« T'étais pas mon pote à ce moment, je te rappelle. »

« Quel toupet ! Je sauve tes fesses, je te ramène ton Gund… »

« Papa ! » s'écria Hélène qui voyait les yeux d'Alex s'ouvrir de plus en plus.

Duo s'arrêta soudain, se souvenant de la présence du garçon à qui il ne fallait pas dévoiler cette partie de leur ancienne vie de manière si imprudente et irréfléchie. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, avait suivi la conversation tant bien que mal, ne comprenant pas le contexte dans lequel devaient prendre place ces souvenirs, mais l'arrêt soudain de Duo lui laissait une drôle d'impression. Perplexe de voir trois paires d'yeux virées sur lui, il ne put s'empêcher de dire :

« Je comprends rien à ce que vous racontez depuis tout à l'heure. J'espère que c'est pas pour ça que vous m'en voulez. »

Un soupir de soulagement discret s'éleva dans la pièce, mais Hélène regardait fixement son père en silence, comme si elle attendait quelque chose de lui. Duo tentait de fuir ce regard, cherchant à retarder le plus possible le moment où il allait devoir franchir le pas, bien qu'il connaisse les opinions de l'ami de sa fille.

Puis, l'insistance visuelle d'Hélène se fit physique, son pied entrant en collision avec celui de son père sous la table, geste qui fit relever les yeux de Duo vers ceux de sa fille. C'en fut trop pour le jeune homme qui tourna la tête vers Heero, cherchant son approbation pour ce que lui demandait Hélène. Cette approbation, il la reçut. La décision lui revenait donc.

« Alex, » appela-t-il, incertain.

Le garçon, qui regardait fixement sa tasse de café sans se préoccuper du silence qui était tombé soudainement, releva la tête vers Duo qui continua.

« Ca fait maintenant un bon moment que toi et Hélène vous connaissez et vous êtes très liés. »

Une certaine forme d'angoisse naquit à ces paroles chez le garçon qui appréhendait les paroles qui allaient suivre.

« Tu es un peu comme un membre de la famille, mais il manque quelque chose pour que tu en fasses vraiment partie. C'est pourquoi j'ai quelque chose à te dire de très important. »

Duo n'eut pas le temps de continuer qu'Alex s'emballa.

« Attendez, je crois comprendre ce que vous me demandez, mais je ne suis pas prêt encore pour ça. En plus, Hélène et moi n'en avons pas parlé. Il faut que j'aie un revenu stable avant d'envisager ça et je n'ai pas encore terminé mes études... Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas épouser votre fille pour le moment ! » termina-t-il, profondément désolé sans oser regarder Hélène.

Tout d'abord surpris, les trois habitants de l'appartement ne dirent mot, puis Heero et Duo échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire. Mais Hélène ne riait pas, elle. Elle regardait Alex fixement, une expression indéfinissable sur le visage. Le garçon, surpris de l'hilarité des deux adultes, osa enfin regarder Hélène et rencontra un regard déterminé.

Ce fut alors que la jeune fille frappa son père sur l'épaule pour qu'il redevienne sérieux et le fusilla du regard.

« Je suis désolé chérie, mais après ça, ce que j'avais à dire me semble tellement insignifiant. Il est trop mignon ! »

« Ca n'a rien de drôle Papa. Maintenant, tu lui dis. »

Face au sérieux de sa fille qui lui rappela sa mère, il n'eut plus du tout envie de rire et regarda de nouveau son potentiel futur gendre.

« Oui, ce que je voulais te dire n'a rien à voir avec le fait d'épouser ma fille. En fait, il s'agit plutôt d'un secret qu'on a longtemps gardé pour nous, Heero et moi, mais qu'Hélène voudrait partager avec toi. »

Duo s'arrêta un moment, sentant l'angoisse monter en lui et jeta un coup d'œil à Heero pour avoir la confirmation qu'il pouvait dire ce qu'il avait en tête. Mais il ne le voulait pas, il ne voulait plus penser à cette époque dans laquelle ils replongeaient. Entre lui et son amant, ce dernier avait bien mieux accepté le fait d'avoir participé aussi activement à la grande guerre et de devoir recommencer. Mais pour sa fille, il se devait d'affronter tout ça.

« J'imagine que tu dois commencer à vraiment t'affoler à ne pas savoir de quoi il s'agit. Ce n'est pas grand chose, je te rassure, mais c'est difficile pour moi d'en parler, même aujourd'hui. »

« Si vous voulez m'annoncer que vous êtes homosexuels, je l'avais compris, » tenta Alex, désireux de connaître le fin mot de cette affaire.

A ces paroles, Hélène et Duo ouvrirent de grands yeux alors que Heero se retenait d'éclater de rire. Alex était de plus en plus perdu.

« C'est un petit rigolo on dirait, » murmura Duo avant de reprendre d'une voix audible. « Non, ça n'a rien à voir. Si ce n'était que ça. En fait, et de ce que je sais de tes opinions sur la grande guerre qui a eu lieu, ça ne devrait pas de déplaire, Heero et moi avons joué un rôle très important à cette époque. Nous faisons partie des cinq pilotes de Gundam envoyés par les colonies. »

A ces dernières paroles, Alex ouvrit de grands yeux pleins de surprise. Il dévisagea tour à tour Heero et Duo avant de regarder Hélène. Il l'interrogea du regard pour s'assurer de la véracité de ce qu'il venait d'entendre et, après un signe de tête affirmatif, il regarda de nouveau les deux pilotes.

« Vous avez piloté des Gundams ? Pour de vrai ? C'est incroyable ! Non, vous vous fichez de moi… »

Duo eut un petit sourire.

« En aucune façon. Nous avons gardé secrète cette information depuis la fin de la guerre, Hélène a su lorsqu'elle est venue vivre avec nous et si nous te mettons dans la confidence aujourd'hui, c'est pour t'aider à comprendre autre chose. »

Alex resta perplexe face aux paroles de Duo et tourna le regard vers Hélène qui avait baissé la tête. Il appela doucement le prénom de la jeune fille qui releva le regard vers son petit ami. Elle hésita un moment, cherchant ses mots, et finit par expliquer la situation au garçon.

« Nous allons devoir repartir. Un conflit se prépare sur Terre et les cinq anciens pilotes de Gundams ont été appelés pour y participer. Moi, j'ai été recruté pour mes capacités en mécanique et je n'ai pas le droit de refuser. »

« Et pourtant, on a essayé de la faire changer d'avis, mais Relena n'a rien voulu savoir. »

« C'est Relena Darlian qui est responsable de ça ? » s'écria Alex, la colère apparaissant sur son visage.

Heero tenta de calmer le jeu, sachant qu'Alex cultivait une certaine animosité envers la ministre, comme beaucoup de gens de L2.

« Le problème n'est pas que ce soit Relena qui nous ait réquisitionné, c'est qu'un conflit se prépare et risque fortement d'éclater, nous forçant à reprendre les armes. On souhaitait te le dire pour que tu comprennes pourquoi nous devions partir tous les trois, mais aussi pour que tu ne t'inquiètes pas au sujet d'Hélène. Elle n'aura pas à se battre, elle travaillera dans les hangars de réparation du gouvernement et sera logée au même endroit que nous. Nous pourrons donc la voir entre les missions sans problème. »

Duo tourna un regard surpris vers Heero et lui demanda :

« C'est vrai ? Comment ça se fait ? »

« J'ai demandé à Relena et elle a accepté. »

« Et tu oses prétendre que tu n'as jamais couché avec elle ? Je doute de plus en plus… »

Alex et Hélène se regardèrent en grimaçant et Heero répliqua, agacé.

« Duo, s'il te plaît, si tu pouvais arrêter avec ce délire comme quoi j'ai été l'amant de Relena, ça ferait plaisir à tout le monde. Même à moi, tu vas finir par me donner la chair de poule avec ces insinuations. Au contraire, profite que je suis dans les bonnes grâces de Relena, et sans faire de double sens s'il te plaît ! » termina-t-il en arrêtant Duo dans son élan alors qu'il avait ouvert la bouche pour parler.

Cette lancée de mots provoqua un rire général qui eut pour effet de détendre l'atmosphère. Sans s'en rendre compte, Alex s'était rapproché d'Hélène et était assez près pour que leurs épaules se frôlent selon certains mouvements qu'ils faisaient. Malgré la surprise d'avoir appris de telles choses, il était rassuré que la jeune fille ne serait pas complètement laissée à elle-même avec ces gens du gouvernement terrestre à qui il ne faisait pas confiance. Cependant, il était curieux.

« Et dire que vous avez participé à l'opération Météore… J'ai tellement de questions à vous poser. »

« L'opération Météore, » répéta Duo pour lui-même. « Je n'avais pas entendu ce terme depuis vingt ans. On nous avait fait passer pour des étoiles filantes à l'époque, je me demande quelle forme, quel nom on aura cette fois. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Heero qui semblait songeur et regarda de nouveau Alex.

« Pour ce qui est des questions que tu veux nous poser, on verra ça à notre retour, si on revient vivant, » termina-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

Alors qu'Alex avait pris cette dernière phrase pour une plaisanterie, Hélène avait subitement arrêté de rire et s'était rapprochée de son père qu'elle regardait fixement, les sourcils froncés.

« Papa, tu vas faire attention, n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas revenir en vie et pas en pièces détachées, hein ? Et toi aussi Heero ! »

La panique s'entendait dans sa voix et Duo s'en voulut d'avoir dit une telle chose. Il se leva et prit sa fille dans ses bras.

« Bien sûr qu'on va faire attention. On est des professionnels, ne t'en fais pas. A quinze ans, on a fait la guerre et on l'a gagnée sans trop de dommages. »

Heero détourna le regard. D'un coup, il se revoyait à l'intérieur de Wing, entouré de plusieurs armures mobiles, dans l'incapacité de répliquer, le pouce sur ce bouton d'auto-destruction sur lequel il n'avait appuyé qu'une fois, mais qui avait fait tant de dégâts. Il comprenait parfaitement que Duo déformait quelque peu la vérité pour rassurer Hélène, mais à ce souvenir, il commençait à angoisser face à ce nouveau conflit.

Il se força à revenir à la réalité et vit qu'Hélène semblait dans un meilleur état d'esprit. Duo lui dit alors de profiter du temps qu'il leur restait pour aller se promener et les deux amoureux partirent main dans la main. Il se retourna ensuite vers son amant avec un visage sévère.

« J'espère, Monsieur Yuy, que vous avez bien compris vos responsabilités. Pas d'auto-destruction d'armure mobile lorsque vous êtes dans le cockpit cette fois. »

« Cet avertissement vaut autant pour vous, Monsieur Maxwell, » ajouta Heero en souriant.

-§-§-

Le retour sur Terre des trois habitants de L2 ne se fit pas sans émotion. Hélène s'était retenue d'éclater en sanglots pendant tout le voyage alors que Duo n'avait cessé de trouver de nouveaux surnoms plus ou moins affectueux pour définir la ministre des affaires étrangères qui était à l'origine de tout cela. Heero, quant à lui, avait servi de support pour les deux Maxwell, consolant la fille et calmant le père.

Leur arrivée au ministère ne les ravie pas non plus, mais ils durent tout de même y entrer, et ce malgré les fausses informations les concernant que Duo donnait aux gardes de sécurité pour se faire jeter dehors ; leur présence était plus que souhaitée et tous les attendaient avec impatience.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au niveau des chambres qu'on leur avait attribuées lors de leur précédente visite, la première personne qu'ils retrouvèrent fut Quatre, arrivé depuis peu et tournant dans les couloirs. Duo lui trouva un drôle d'air sur le visage et, après l'avoir salué, l'interrogea.

« Tout va bien pour toi ? Tu sembles soucieux. »

Le jeune homme se sentit rougir légèrement et détourna le regard en répondant.

« Pour tout vous dire, cette situation m'angoisse un peu et je déteste rester là sans rien faire, à attendre bêtement qu'on me dise quand je dois intervenir. Depuis la dernière guerre, j'ai grandi, et en prenant la suite des affaires de mon père sur L4, je me suis habitué à suivre seulement mes propres ordres et à agir plutôt que d'attendre… Et dans ce genre de situation où l'incertitude est tout ce que j'ai, ça me démange de ne pas pouvoir agir… »

« Oui, je comprends, » répondit Heero qui était embarrassé de voir son ancien compagnon dans un tel état de fébrilité. « C'est angoissant pour nous aussi de ne pas savoir ce qui va se passer et de devoir attendre que les ordres nous parviennent. »

« Moi, ce qui m'angoisse, c'est d'avoir à recevoir des ordres de Relena en personne. Ca, ça fait vraiment peur ! » s'exclama Duo d'une voix toute naturelle qui semblait vouloir énoncer une grande vérité.

Les deux autres pilotes lui jetèrent un drôle de regard.

« Quoi ? » continua alors Duo. « Pendant l'opération Météore, c'était de grands scientifiques qui nous faisaient agir. Bon, d'accord, ils n'avaient peut-être pas toute leur tête, mais c'était des génies. Là, on va se faire dicter nos actes par la reine des andouilles, donc je confirme, y'a vraiment de quoi angoisser. »

Cette verve laissa les deux hommes sans voix alors qu'un petit rire se fit entendre derrière Duo.

« A ce que je vois Duo, tu n'as rien perdu de ton franc-parler, » dit doucement Trowa qui arrivait à leur niveau.

« Ose dire que tu n'es pas un peu d'accord avec moi, » ajouta Duo avec un sourire en coin. « Au fait, vous êtes au courant de la procédure à suivre pour ne pas choquer sa Majesté ? »

« Normalement, on attend ici et Wufei devrait venir nous chercher, » répondit Quatre. « Je me demande quand on pourra voir les armures mobiles, ça aussi, ça m'angoisse. »

Hélène sourit et prit la parole.

« Il faut dire que de passer à des Taurus après avoir conduit des machines aussi gracieuses que les Gundams, ça doit pas être évident, vraiment de quoi casser l'envie, même si elles ont été modifiées en bien… »

Les pilotes s'échangèrent des regards en silence, puis Duo s'exclama :

« Non, je veux pas piloter un stupide Taurus, je veux mon Deathscythe ! »

« Bravo petite, il avait déjà pas envie d'être là, tu l'as achevé, » répliqua Trowa, tout de même amusé de voir Duo se comporter de la même manière que lors de leur précédente collaboration.

Ce fut alors que des bruits de pas parvinrent au groupe qui vit arriver le chef des Preventers sans son uniforme, habillé en civil comme les autres. Wufei s'arrêta en voyant les personnes qu'il venait chercher dans le couloir, étonné.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? C'est quoi cet attroupement ? On ne vous a pas remis les clés des chambres ? »

« Si, si, on les a, » répondit Quatre, toujours nerveux.

« Et bien si vous avez les clés, c'est pas la peine de rester plantés dans le couloir. On dirait un début de rébellion et on a vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment. Mais peu importe, déposez vos affaires et venez avec moi, l'équipe d'ingénieurs nous attend pour nous présenter nos machines. »

Le léger tremblement qui avait pris les mains de Quatre quelques heures plus tôt et dont il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser cessa à l'allusion de leurs armures mobiles. Du fait qu'il était arrivé le premier, ses bagages étaient déjà dans sa chambre et il aida ses compagnons à faire de même avec les leurs.

Le cortège s'élança alors dans les couloirs, Wufei en tête, mais qui ne semblait pas si détaché que ce qu'il voulait bien laisser croire. Lui aussi était nerveux, fait que ne manqua pas Duo qui sentait sa passion pour le harcèlement sur la personne de Wufei revenir à toute allure. Il lança un petit regard espiègle à Heero et à Hélène ; alors que la jeune fille parut intriguée par ce regard, le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et tenta de dissuader Duo de faire une bêtise, conseil que ce dernier ignora complètement. Duo s'approcha alors de Wufei et lui demanda :

« Dis donc Wuffy, tu as changé de veste. Pourquoi tu ne portes pas celle que tu avais l'autre jour, tu sais, celle avec toutes ces décorations qui montre que tu es si supérieur à nous maintenant ? »

Wufei esquissa un sourire.

« Tu rigoles Maxwell, c'est pas que maintenant que je suis supérieur à vous, je l'ai toujours été. »

Voyant que sa taquinerie avait pris, Duo chercha à aller plus loin.

« Et dis-moi, là où tu nous emmènes, il y aura Relena ? »

« Oui, » hésita Wufei, inquiet de ce qui allait venir.

« Et j'imagine que d'elle aussi, tu te sens supérieur depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le chef des Preventers lança au garçon un bref regard, perdu.

« Et j'imagine donc, » continua Duo, « que tu n'as pas mis cette belle veste pleine de décorations pour ne pas lui créer de complexe. »

Wufei n'osait pas répondre et commençait à avoir peur de ce qui allait suivre. Ce fut alors que Duo donna le coup de grâce.

« Oui, je comprends parfaitement ta situation. Tu as beaucoup de courage de t'effacer avec ta visible supériorité pour que ta copine n'en pâtisse pas. C'est dur de sortir avec un supérieur hiérarchique. Tout de même, je t'aurais cru plus intègre. »

Mais alors que Wufei se retournait violemment pour attraper son ancien compagnon qui jouait encore une fois avec ses nerfs, il se retrouva en face de Trowa qui le dépassait d'une bonne demi-tête, ce qui eut pour effet de l'arrêter instantanément.

« Tu as tort de te laisser emporter par les bêtises de Duo, » lui dit-il sur un ton inexpressif. « Il est bête de te provoquer, mais tu es bête de réagir. »

Wufei ne trouva rien à répondre, sachant que Trowa avait parfaitement raison. Il reprit donc la tête du cortège en silence pendant quelques minutes. Puis, sans se retourner, il prit la parole.

« Si je n'ai pas mis ma veste d'officier supérieur, c'est que je vais entrer dans ce hangar comme un pilote d'armure mobile, ancien pilote de Gundam, donc comme ancien terroriste et non comme chef des Preventers. Quelqu'un a été désigné pour effectuer mes tâches et je me retrouve dans la même position que vous. »

Il s'arrêta soudainement, entraînant l'arrêt de tous les autres, et il se retourna vers eux.

« Que ce soit clair, je n'ai pas plus envie de ce qui va suivre que vous, je ne veux pas remonter dans une machine de guerre pour quelque chose qui n'en vaut sans doute pas la peine. Il y a vingt ans, on était jeunes et inconscients du danger véritable qu'on courait, mais on avait un but noble. On a tous vécu des trucs atroces pendant cette guerre et je n'ai aucune envie de recommencer. Le problème, c'est que ce n'est pas moi qui décide et, bien que les lettres de convocation que vous avez reçues étaient signées de ma main, croyez bien que si l'on m'avait demandé mon avis, jamais vous ne les auriez reçues. »

Alors que cette confidence avait surpris tout le monde, Duo trouva la force d'avancer vers Wufei qui focalisa à cet instant le regard sur le jeune homme. Ils se tenaient à une distance d'un mètre au plus et l'expression malicieuse qu'exposait Duo quelques minutes plus tôt avait laissé place à un tout autre air.

« Alors, » dit-il doucement. « Alors tu ne cautionnes pas tout ça ? »

Wufei fut frappé par l'expression de soulagement que le visage de Duo lui fit parvenir et ne put réagir lorsque ce dernier réduisit la distance entre eux au maximum en le prenant dans ses bras.

« Tu n'as pas changé Wufei, tu es pareil. Toujours à suivre cette ligne de conduite, à chercher la justice… Je suis tellement heureux de te retrouver encore comme ça. »

Wufei était très mal à l'aise, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son attitude si similaire à celle de ses quinze ans émouvait à ce point son ancien compagnon d'armes, mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas se résoudre à le repousser. Au bout de quelques secondes, il lui rendit son étreinte, puis le repoussa doucement pour ne pas le brusquer avant de se remettre en route. Ils auraient le temps plus tard pour reparler de cela.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près des portes du hangar, Wufei avertit le garde de sécurité de la raison de leur venue et l'homme communiqua l'information à quelqu'un présent dans le hangar. Une fois la réponse de cette personne reçue, le garde s'écarta de la porte et leur laissa la possibilité d'entrer.

Une fois la porte ouverte et le groupe dans l'immense salle, tous les yeux s'illuminèrent. Une armée de techniciens s'affairaient sur différentes pièces mécaniques et électroniques et occupaient la grande majorité de l'espace qu'ils avaient à disposition. Ce sérieux avec lequel ils travaillaient impressionna les pilotes, mais leurs regards furent vite happés par la vision de cinq armures mobiles au fond du hangar, magnifiques, grandioses, disposées en demi-cercle et rappelant à chacun des pilotes des machines de guerres devenues légendaires.

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Après une pause un peu longue, je l'avoue, je me remets à l'écriture. Les derniers mois ont été quelque peu difficiles pour moi et je ne trouvais pas l'inspiration et l'envie nécessaires pour continuer cette histoire. Par chance, ces deux éléments sont revenus et ce cinquième chapitre voit donc le jour. Je ferai tout pour que cela ne se reproduise pas. Merci de me lire et au plaisir !

-Ephemeris-


	6. Chapitre 6

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je n'en retire que le plaisir de les mettre en scène.

Titre : Liens de sang II

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : Heero, Duo et Hélène vivent une vie tranquille où ils travaillent dans l'anonymat, mais les choses se compliquent, des événements inattendus arrivent et une lettre étrange leur parvient, peut-être signe de mauvais augure.

Couples : 1x2x1

Genre : Un peu plus comme l'histoire originale de Gundam Wing, moins comme la première partie de cette fic, mais un peu quand même…

Rating : T

Warnings : Yaoi. Ceci est la suite de _Liens de sang_. Il va sans dire qu'il est préférable pour votre compréhension de lire cette première partie avant de commencer celle qui suit dans sa totalité.

* * *

Liens de sang II

_Chapitre 6_

Wing Zero, Deathscythe, Heavy arms, Sandrock et Shenlong, ces cinq machines de guerre qui étaient devenues des légendes en matière de combat, de puissance et de grâce mécanique ces cinq Gundams qui, vingt ans plus tôt, avaient été détruits par leurs pilotes sous la demande du gouvernement terrestre pour des questions de sécurité une partie de ces cinq entités qui avaient disparu des années plus tôt venait de renaître sous les yeux des cinq pilotes.

Tout d'abord incapables de parler, les cinq hommes qui venaient d'entrer dans le hangar jetèrent des regards étonnés et incrédules sur les armures mobiles qui se dressaient fièrement devant eux. A cet instant, plus rien n'existait, les ingénieurs avaient disparu avec toutes les inquiétudes qui minaient les anciens pilotes. Seule Hélène, restée en retrait, avait encore conscience de l'espace et du temps, observant son père et ses anciens compagnons sans trop réaliser la force de leur réaction à tous.

« Je… Je comprends pas… » balbutia Duo en montrant du doigt les armures mobiles. « On voit bien que ce sont des Taurus, mais… Mais… »

« Mais ils dégagent quelque chose comme… » tenta de continuer Quatre.

« Comme les Gundams, » termina un homme vêtu d'une blouse blanche qui s'approcha d'eux.

Les cinq garçons tournèrent leurs regards vers cet homme qui arriva à leur niveau en souriant.

« J'imagine que j'ai là l'honneur de m'adresser aux anciens pilotes de Gundam ? »

La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut un hochement de tête de la part de Wufei qui cherchait à retrouver son calme. Cette réponse suffit à l'ingénieur pour continuer.

« Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer. Je suis l'ingénieur chargé du projet Taurus 00, Dorian Rockside. »

Il tendit la main vers Duo qui était le plus proche de lui en le regardant bien en face, mais ce dernier, avant de prendre la main qu'on lui présentait, ne put retenir une question.

« C'est vous qui avez fait ça ? » demanda-t-il en montrant les armures mobiles.

Sur la réponse affirmative de l'homme, Duo prit vivement la main de ce dernier avec un grand sourire.

« Enchanté, je suis Duo Maxwell, ancien pilote du Deathscythe. »

Le sourire de l'ingénieur s'agrandit à cette déclaration et, en serrant tour à tour les mains des quatre autres pilotes, Hélène, toujours en retrait, pouvait voir l'étincelle dans les yeux de cet homme s'intensifier au fil des présentations.

« Messieurs, maintenant que vous êtes là, laissez-moi vous expliquer en quoi consiste le projet Taurus 00. Etant donné que vous avez eu entre les mains les commandes des machines de guerre les plus performantes de l'histoire, le gouvernement a trouvé qu'il serait préférable d'apporter quelques modifications sur les machines existantes. On m'a nommé chef du projet et je me suis permis de baser nos améliorations sur les capacités des Gundams. »

Dorian se mit en marche et invita ses visiteurs à le suivre.

« Je dois avouer que j'ai toujours eu une grande fascination pour les Gundams. A l'époque de la grande guerre, je n'avais qu'une quinzaine d'années et j'étais à l'affût de tout ce qui pouvait les concerner, au grand damne de mes parents qui avaient peur des représailles du fait que vous étiez considérés, à tort selon moi, comme des terroristes. Grâce donc aux informations que j'ai récoltées et précieusement conservées depuis vingt ans, j'ai produit les plans pour les modifications, que ce soit dans les capacités de combat ou encore dans l'aspect physique. »

« Vous voulez dire que si je prends ce Taurus, » s'écria Duo en pointant une machine au revêtement noir, « je vais me sentir comme aux commandes du Deathscythe ? »

Dorian sourit.

« Je pense tout de même qu'il y aura une petite période d'adaptation vu que les proportions sont un peu différentes, mais je crois que vous ne serez pas longtemps dépaysé. D'ailleurs, Monsieur Maxwell, nous avons ajouté à ce Taurus une grande faux à rayon thermique qui se porte dans le dos. »

Les yeux de Duo s'ouvrirent en grand, passant de Dorian au Taurus qui lui était visiblement destiné.

« Une grande faux ! Je vais avoir une grande faux comme mon Deathscythe ! »

« Oui, les caractéristiques principales des cinq Gundams ont été ajoutées au mieux sur ces cinq armures Taurus. »

Dorian expliqua alors les capacités de chaque machine l'une avait une grande puissance de tir concentrée dans les bras et le torse que Trowa regarda d'un œil étincelant une autre était équipée d'un lance-flamme qui fit tressaillir Wufei d'excitation deux grands sabres étaient disponibles sur une autre qui fit sourire Quatre la dernière, enfin, avait un puissant rayon destructeur et deux grandes ailes qui rendirent Heero nostalgique.

Hélène, à ces explications, prit vraiment conscience de la portée de ces révélations sur les cinq pilotes et plus particulièrement sur les deux hommes qui partageaient sa vie. Elle-même impressionnée de voir devant elle des esquisses de Gundams, elle s'était rapprochée et avait glissé sa main dans celle de son père.

« Tu te rends compte comme c'est beau, Hélène, » lui dit son père à son contact, sans pour autant lâcher des yeux sa future armure mobile.

A cet instant, Dorian se rendit compte de la présence de la jeune fille qu'il n'avait pas remarqué à cause de son empressement à rencontrer les anciens pilotes qu'il admirait tant. Il s'avança alors vers elle.

« Pardonnez-moi, mais je ne savais pas qu'une sixième personne devait venir aujourd'hui. Vous êtes ? »

Hélène tourna le regard vers l'ingénieur et lui tendit sa main libre en souriant.

« Pardon, je suis Hélène Maxwell, la fille de Duo Maxwell. »

« Hélène Maxwell ? C'est donc vous qui venez renforcer l'équipe. Il paraît que vous êtes très douée pour la mécanique et en particulier en ce qui concerne les armures mobiles. »

« Elle va donc travailler ici ? » s'exclama Duo.

Puis, il tourna un regard étincelant vers sa fille.

« Si c'est toi qui répares mon armure mobile quand elle en aura besoin, je n'ai vraiment rien à craindre alors. »

D'un geste tendre, il caressa la joue de sa fille du revers de la main, ce qui produisit un étrange sentiment dans l'assistance. Les trois pilotes qui n'avaient rencontré Hélène que très récemment, ne s'étaient pas encore totalement fait à l'idée que Duo puisse avoir une fille, mais de le voir si attentif, si attentionné envers cette jeune fille provoquait de drôles de choses en eux sans qu'ils ne puissent les définir.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'un grand fracas se fit entendre derrière eux et, en se retournant, ils virent un ingénieur agenouillé devant une caisse en plastique, ramassant des pièces de métal éparpillées sur le sol qui devaient être originaires de la caisse avant ce grand bruit. Sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé, tous comprirent à quoi était dû l'incident. Devant l'homme agenouillé se tenait une femme en tailleur violet et en escarpins qui regardait avec de grands yeux l'ingénieur.

« Vous pourriez faire attention tout de même ! » s'exclama Relena en passant son chemin et marchant vers l'attroupement.

Lorsqu'elle fut à leur niveau, elle jeta un coup d'œil circulaire pour s'assurer que tous les intéressés étaient présents.

« J'imagine que les présentations sont faites. Rockside, veuillez présenter le projet Taurus 00 à ces messieurs, je vous prie. »

« C'est chose faite, Madame la ministre. »

Relena ouvrit de grands yeux, outrée.

« Comment ? Vous avez présenté le projet sans que je sois présente ? »

« Veuillez m'en excuser, mais l'empressement de ces messieurs… »

« C'est vrai Relena, » le coupa Duo. « Un si beau projet comme ça, sous nos yeux, on n'a pas pu attendre. Mais de toute façon, tu le connaissais déjà le projet, tu n'avais pas besoin d'être là. Ou bien, si tu voulais le réentendre pour comprendre ce que tu n'avais pas compris, il fallait être à l'heure. »

Si les regards pouvaient tuer, Duo n'aurait plus été de ce monde après cet affront public, mais les yeux n'ayant pas cette capacité, il resta debout, fier comme un paon, un petit sourire mi amusé, mi sadique sur le visage.

Il fallut quelques secondes à la ministre pour digérer ceci et reprendre un semblant de calme pour s'adresser de nouveau au groupe.

« Puisque vous savez de quoi il s'agit, je vous laisse les deux prochaines heures pour explorer ces armures de guerre. Une fois cela fait, retrouvez-moi dans la salle de conférence pour rencontrer les chefs militaires. »

Et elle tourna les talons sans attendre de réponse, mais elle en perçut une tout de même.

« Okay, à tout à l'heure, Princesse ! » lança Duo, plus joueur que jamais.

Cette appellation fit tressaillir la jeune femme qui tenta de dissimuler son trouble, mais qui sortit du hangar beaucoup plus rapidement que ce qu'elle avait prévu. Une fois qu'elle fut sortie, Heero se tourna vers son amant.

« Je vois que vingt ans plus tard, tu es toujours aussi gamin. Calme-toi un peu quand même, tu pourrais t'attirer des problèmes. »

« C'est vrai ça, » renchérit Hélène. « Et pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de l'appeler 'Princesse' ? Je vois bien que ça ne lui plaît pas, mais c'est tout de même un titre important. Je comprends pas pourquoi tu lui donnes ce titre. »

Duo eut un petit rire sournois avant de répondre.

« Ma pauvre enfant, j'oublie parfois que tu es jeune et que tu n'as pas vécu à cette époque, alors laisse-moi t'expliquer en deux mots : cette appellation est tout ce qu'il y a de plus ironique et sarcastique. Ce qu'on ne dit pas dans les livres d'histoire, c'est que techniquement, Relena est une princesse, la princesse du royaume de Sank qui n'existe plus vraiment aujourd'hui. Elle serait donc à la tête d'un pays virtuel et donc elle est une princesse virtuelle. »

Hélène comprit l'ironie de cette situation et un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Mais alors qu'elle allait passer à un autre sujet, son père se retourna vers les autres pilotes, comme pour chercher leur approbation et ajouta :

« Et puis, elle a fini ministre alors qu'il faut pas oublier que la fondation Romfeller l'avait nommée Reine du Monde, et ça, c'est encore pire pour son estime personnelle ! »

* * *

Les deux heures accordées par Relena pour faire connaissance avec les armures Taurus furent utilisées à cet effet. Chaque pilote, sans que Dorian Rockside ne leur ait indiqué l'armure qui leur était destinée, s'était dirigé naturellement vers celle-ci. Alors que Wufei, Heero et Trowa avait tout d'abord observé de l'extérieur leurs machines calmement, Quatre l'avait fait avec un enthousiasme qui trahissait son excitation tandis que Duo s'était empressé de grimper dans le cockpit pour retrouver cette sensation d'être aux commandes d'une armure mobile.

Hélène, quant à elle, était restée au sol, près de Dorian, observant le manège des cinq pilotes, mais admirant également ces armures mobiles. Elle éprouvait une joie immense d'avoir le privilège, surtout à son âge, de pouvoir travailler sur de telles machines. L'ingénieur laissait vagabonder son regard dans le hangar, lançant des coups d'œil furtifs à Hélène.

« Il paraît, Mademoiselle Maxwell, que vous êtes une mécanicienne très douée. Je ne vous croyais pas si jeune. »

Hélène sourit en tournant son regard vers son nouveau patron.

« C'est mon père qui m'a tout appris. Il est lui-même très fort dans tout ce qui est réparation d'armures mobiles. J'ai entendu dire aussi que ma mère avait un certain potentiel dans ce domaine, ça doit être inscrit dans mes gênes. »

« Et votre mère n'est-elle pas également ici ? A-t-on fait appel à elle ? »

Hélène baissa un peu la tête, mais répondit.

« J'ai cru comprendre que oui, mais elle n'est pas ici et ne viendra pas. Ces gens des Preventers sont bien renseignés sur certaines choses, mais ils ne savaient pas que ma mère est décédée il y a un peu plus de trois ans. »

Dorian fronça les sourcils à cette déclaration.

« Excusez-moi, je n'étais pas au courant. »

Hélène fit un vague geste pour montrer que ce n'était pas grave et regarda de nouveau les armures mobiles. Soudainement, l'une d'elle émit un son aigu qui attira l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes dans le hangar. Les yeux de la machine s'allumèrent et un bras de mit en mouvement. Dorian, le regard paniqué, avança de quelques pas et s'empara d'un émetteur qui, à priori, servait à communiquer avec la machine.

« Monsieur Maxwell, arrêtez cette machine ! Vous ne pouvez pas l'initialiser dans ce hangar ! Je vous en prie ! »

Il n'y eut aucune réponse du pilote, mais le message sembla être entendu et compris par ce dernier. La machine retrouva son immobilité première et le cockpit s'ouvrit pour laisser descendre Duo. Une fois l'homme de nouveau sur le sol, il s'avança lentement vers Dorian avec une expression de joie mélangée à de l'admiration sur le visage.

« Vous… Vous avez fait un travail remarquable avec cet engin. Là, à l'instant, je me suis retrouvé comme dans mon Deathscythe. »

Hélène fixait son père d'un regard intense, surprise de voir une telle expression sur son visage après simplement avoir pris les commandes de cette armure mobile qu'on lui imposait. Mais en voyant poindre au coin de l'œil de son père une toute petite larme, elle réalisa que le lien qu'il y avait eu entre son père et son Gundam, ce lien qu'on lui avait cruellement demandé de briser, ce lien allait pouvoir être recréé avec cette machine qui avait été construite dans la pensée des Gundams.

« J'en suis presque à espérer que la première mission qu'on va nous confier arrive très vite pour que je puisse décoller avec cet engin. »

« Ne t'emballe pas trop Duo, » intervint Trowa qui était descendu de son armure mobile. « J'ai comme l'impression que nous n'aurons pas autant de liberté que pendant l'opération Météore. »

Duo fronça les sourcils, se souvenant des ordres souvent abrupts qu'on leur avait donnés vingt ans plus tôt. A cette époque, il n'aimait déjà pas recevoir des ordres et l'âge ne l'avait pas assagi sur ce point de son caractère. Du fait que les deux heures octroyées par Relena étaient écoulées, les cinq pilotes se regroupèrent pour se rendre là où les attendaient les chefs militaires, précédés de Dorian. Mais alors qu'Hélène les regardait s'éloigner, Duo se retourna vers elle, fit quelques pas dans sa direction et l'attrapa par le poignet.

« Toi, tu viens avec moi. Tu n'es pas pilote, mais tu assisteras à toutes les réunions avec moi, même si ça ne plaît pas à l'autre. »

Hélène ne pensa même pas à répliquer et se laissa entrainer, trop heureuse de ne pas rester en arrière. Le cortège avançait dans les couloirs d'un pas plus rapide que ce dont il avait pris l'habitude depuis que cette affaire avait commencé. D'une certaine manière, ils étaient tous impatients d'entendre quelque chose de concret sur leur rôle dans ce conflit et de rencontrer les chefs militaires, les chefs de guerre, malgré la connotation que cela avait, les émoustillaient.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle de réunion où Relena les avait convoqués, la présence renforcée de la ministre par deux hommes en uniformes jeta un froid sur le groupe. Ces deux militaires avaient un regard étrange et une expression inquiétante. Chacun prit place, Hélène à côté de son père et Dorian se plaça debout derrière Relena, prêt à intervenir si la ministre le lui demandait. Cette dernière prit alors la parole.

« Messieurs, je vous présente le Général Dixon et le Colonel Casdan. Ils sont en charge de l'armée terrestre en collaboration avec mon ministère et vous travaillerez donc sous leurs ordres en plus des miens à partir de maintenant. »

Elle fit une pause, échangeant un regard avec le Général qui prit alors la parole.

« Comme vous le savez, nous avons subi plusieurs attaques à buts terroristes que nous ne pouvons accepter sans réagir. Nous pensons que ces terroristes se servent des bases de l'ancienne Alliance terrestre qui ne sont plus en service. »

« Vous parlez des bases de l'Alliance ou bien des bases d'Oz ? » interrompit Duo, sans la moindre gêne.

Le Général le fixa de son regard de glace pendant quelques secondes et se pencha vers la ministre en lui demandant à mi-voix :

« Le nom de cet impertinent ? »

« Duo Maxwell, » répondit Relena sur le même ton, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

« Maxwell, » s'écria alors le Général d'une voix tonitruante. « Je vous ferai ravaler votre impertinence ! Ne m'interrompez jamais et quand vous vous adressez à moi, dites 'Monsieur'. »

Duo, peu habitué à devoir appliquer le code militaire, fut abasourdi de cette façon de s'adresser à lui, mais se reprit rapidement. Fronçant les sourcils, il se leva doucement, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fixa le général dans les yeux.

« Monsieur, » commença-t-il. « Vous êtes peut-être général des armées, mais moi, je suis pilote de Gundam. »

Il avait prononcé ces mots avec une telle froideur, mais en même temps avec un regard si enflammé que le général se sentit mal pendant un instant.

« Duo… » murmura Heero, cherchant, le plus discrètement possible, à calmer son compagnon qui reprit.

« Je vous dois le respect ? Vous me le devez aussi. Je vous ai posé une question parce que ce que vous nous dites n'est pas clair pour moi. Je viens d'arriver. Je dois m'excuser de ne pas être au courant de la situation ? C'est pourtant vous qui avez fait appel à moi. Débrouillez-vous pour m'expliquer les choses calmement. »

Sans lâcher les yeux du général, il se rassit lentement en ajoutant :

« Et vous aussi, la prochaine fois que vous vous adresserez à moi, appelez-moi 'Monsieur'. »

Le général ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, comme en transe tant ce qui venait de se produire était inhabituel pour lui. Il se ressaisit le plus rapidement possible et reprit ses explications, demandant au colonel à côté de lui de lui rappeler la question que Duo lui avait posée.

« Ah oui, les bases. Eh bien, les bases désaffectées que nous avons répertoriées étaient la propriété de l'Alliance, mais Oz était une faction interne à l'Alliance, il est fort probable que les bases en question aient été utilisées par Oz également. »

A l'entente de cette réponse, Duo fit un petit signe de tête indiquant qu'il était satisfait de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Relena, qui s'était contentée d'observer l'échange qui avait eu lieu, se sentait bouillir et fusillait Duo du regard sans que celui-ci ne s'en préoccupe. Ce fut alors que le colonel prit la relève.

« Vous travaillerez la plupart du temps en binôme et vos missions auront toujours des cibles bien précises. Nous savons que vous aviez votre propre manière de travailler lors du précédent conflit, mais nous vous demandons de suivre les procédures indiquées. Vous n'êtes plus des terroristes, vous êtes des soldats à partir d'aujourd'hui. »

Hélène eut un frisson à ce terme de terroriste. Dans sa tête, les pilotes de Gundam avaient œuvré pour la paix et donc étaient les gentils de l'histoire. Les considérer comme des terroristes, même si ce n'était pas une nouveauté, la rendait nerveuse, comme si les choses pouvaient prendre une tournure négative à tout moment.

« Vous aurez toutes vos informations sur un tableau à l'entrée du hangar où seront stationnées les machines prévues pour vous, » continua le colonel. « Référez-vous à ce tableau avant toute utilisation des Taurus et ne les utilisez que pour les missions qui vous seront attribuées. Lorsque vous ne serez pas en mission, les ingénieurs et mécaniciens s'occuperont des réparations éventuelles à effectuer avant les missions suivantes. Y a-t-il des questions ? »

Une main se leva dans l'assistance, le colonel demanda son nom rapidement à Relena et donna la parole à cette personne.

« Monsieur Winner ? » dit-il, n'oubliant pas l'échange entre son supérieur et Duo.

« Le début des opérations est prévu pour bientôt ? J'ai un peu de mal à rester inactif, » avoua-t-il en baissant un peu le regard.

« Vous devriez partir d'ici deux ou trois jours, le temps que les machines soient totalement opérationnelles et que les missions soient attribuées. Monsieur ? » termina-t-il en désignant une autre personne demandant la parole.

« Barton, monsieur. Serons-nous sollicités pour l'élaboration des missions ? Je sais que vous êtes compétents et que vous connaissez la situation, mais notre expérience n'est pas à négliger, surtout que nous avons déjà travaillé ensemble par le passé. »

« Votre intervention est judicieuse, monsieur Barton, mais ne vous en faites pas. Nous avons étudié les dossiers, nous connaissons parfaitement les caractéristiques de chacun d'entre vous pour préparer les missions au mieux. Nous préférons d'ailleurs qu'entre les missions, vous puissiez vous reposer pour ainsi être le plus productif lorsque vous devrez partir. »

Trowa hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris, mais cette façon de procéder, même si elle était très bien présentée, ne lui plaisait pas. Il ne posa pas la question, mais il se doutait qu'il n'aurait pas le droit de participer aux réparations ou modifications du Taurus qu'il allait piloter.

Ce fut alors que Heero demanda également la parole. Pendant les explications des officiers, il avait observé tour à tour toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, portant une attention un peu plus longue à Hélène qui semblait se décomposer au fur et à mesure du discours. Un échange de regard rapide avec Duo lui avait fait comprendre que son amant, après l'affrontement qu'il avait eu avec le général, ne voulait pas reprendre la parole. Ce fut Heero qui posa la question qu'il pensait brûler les lèvres de son compagnon.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser par avance, mais je vais aborder maintenant un sujet délicat, mais qui, je crois, nous concerne tous. »

« Mais je t'en prie, Heero, tu n'as pas à t'excuser voyons, » minauda Relena.

Duo détourna le regard pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de la ministre et Heero poursuivit.

« Qu'en est-il de la rémunération pour ce service ? »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Heero, étonnés que ce soit ce dernier qui ait abordé ce sujet. Personne n'avait osé, jusque là, demander les détails financiers, mais ils étaient importants. Tous avaient un travail qu'ils avaient dû abandonner et ne pouvaient rester dans revenu pendant une période indéterminée. Le général regarda Relena en lui faisant comprendre que c'était à elle que revenait cette partie. Elle s'avança alors et répondit.

« Il va sans dire que vous serez rémunérés pour le travail que vous allez fournir. Vous toucherez le salaire d'un officier Preventer puisque les responsabilités sont équivalentes. »

« Nous n'aurons pas une prime de risque ? » relança Heero, profitant de son influence positive sur Relena pour s'assurer le plus de choses possibles. « Et une assurance pour nos familles au cas où quelque chose tournerait mal ? Je ne dis pas que ça arrivera, mais nous sommes bien placés pour savoir que dans un conflit de ce type, les accidents arrivent. »

A l'entente de ces paroles, Hélène frissonna et chercha fébrilement la main de son père qui croisa son regard en lui prenant la main et en lui faisant un petit sourire réconfortant.

« Oui, bien sûr, vous aurez tous la possibilité de souscrire à des assurances vie subventionnées par le gouvernement. C'est normal, ne vous en faites pas, » termina Relena, un sourire crispé sur le visage.

Heero se sentait vainqueur et, pour l'achever, il ajouta :

« Ta bienveillance me touche, tu es vraiment digne de ta réputation. »

Un peu plus loin, Duo retenait son sourire du mieux qu'il le pouvait, mais profitait de la manière dont Heero jouait avec la ministre. Dans ces conditions, cette affaire commençait vraiment à lui plaire.

« D'ici votre première mission, nous allons avoir des détails à régler avec vous, » continua Relena. « Avec vous seuls, » ajouta-t-elle en regardant Hélène. « Rockside, vous pouvez retourner au hangar pour terminer les préparatifs des Taurus. »

Duo se tendit, mais sentant sa fille calme et posée à côté de lui, il ne tenta pas de la retenir ou chercher à la faire rester. Dorian s'éloigna de la ministre et invita Hélène à le suivre. Cette dernière sourit à son père et suivit son nouveau patron sans rien dire. Ils avaient du travail et se devaient, pour la sécurité des pilotes, de le mener à bien.

A suivre…

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Je ne suis pas une revenante, je vous l'assure, mais il est vrai que je reviens vers vous avec la suite de cette histoire après une très très longue absence. Je m'en excuse. Les choses de la vie nous font parfois faire des choses ou en oublier d'autres de manière étrange et inattendue, mais un relent d'inspiration en relisant les précédents chapitres m'ont donné envie de continuer cette histoire. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez et que vous trouverez encore l'envie de la suivre. Je compte bien la mener jusqu'au bout (je n'aime pas ce qui est inachevé) et il y aura donc une fin à cette histoire.

J'espère donc que ce chapitre vous aura plu et qu'il en sera de même pour la suite. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

-Ephemeris-


	7. Chapitre 7

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je n'en retire que le plaisir de les mettre en scène.

Titre : Liens de sang II

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : Heero, Duo et Hélène vivent une vie tranquille où ils travaillent dans l'anonymat, mais les choses se compliquent, des événements inattendus arrivent et une lettre étrange leur parvient, peut-être signe de mauvais augure.

Couples : 1x2x1

Genre : Un peu plus comme l'histoire originale de Gundam Wing, moins comme la première partie de cette fic, mais un peu quand même…

Rating : T

Warnings : Yaoi. Ceci est la suite de _Liens de sang_. Il va sans dire qu'il est préférable pour votre compréhension de lire cette première partie avant de commencer celle qui suit dans sa totalité.

* * *

Liens de sang II

_Chapitre 7_

* * *

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? »

Ce genre de questions revenait souvent aux oreilles d'Hélène depuis quelques jours. Elle ne pouvait pas nier le fait qu'elle était jeune, qu'elle pouvait paraître inexpérimentée, mais il semblait que cela suffisait pour que les autres mécaniciens du hangar puissent se permettre des réflexions à haute voix, même si elles ne lui étaient pas directement destinées.

« Elle a même pas l'âge de conduire ! »

C'était faux, bien sûr. Elle avait l'âge de conduire, elle avait même son permis, mais ces gens ne lui avaient jamais vraiment parlé, ne lui avaient jamais demandé son âge. Et puis l'apparence ne fait pas tout dans la vie. Le fait qu'elle paraisse jeune ne devait pas être un prétexte à l'incompétence.

« Et en plus, c'est une fille… »

Ca, elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle pourrait attendre que les années passent pour paraître plus âgée, mais elle ne pourrait jamais changer le fait qu'elle n'était pas un garçon. Et en fin de compte, pourquoi devait-elle complaire à ces hommes qui la considéraient trop jeune, trop inexpérimentée et trop… femme ! Mais elle ne disait rien. Leur situation était déjà bien assez grave, des querelles entre mécaniciens n'avaient pas leur place dans ce hangar.

Hélène était donc plutôt lasse lorsqu'elle prit son poste ce matin-là, mais elle salua tout de même ses camarades avec un petit sourire. Ils lui répondirent par politesse, mais des regards entendus furent échangés, de manière plus ou moins subtile. Elle n'en fit pas cas et se dirigea vers le centre du hangar où était installée une grande table qui servait de point de ralliement aux mécaniciens et à leur chef qui était déjà en poste d'ailleurs.

« Bonjour Monsieur Rockside, » le salua Hélène dès qu'elle fut à proximité de la table.

L'interpellé leva les yeux et sourit à la jeune fille.

« Bonjour, mais vous savez que vous pouvez m'appeler Dorian, » lui dit-il avec un doux sourire.

« Vous êtes mon supérieur, il serait inconvenant que je vous appelle par votre prénom. »

Il se releva complètement et se mit face à elle.

« Vous voulez me faire croire que vous appelez votre patron sur L2 par son nom de famille ? »

Cette question fit surgir l'image de Fred dans l'esprit d'Hélène qui se sentit nostalgique soudainement, mais elle refoula ce sentiment et se contenta de hausser les épaules en détournant le regard.

« Donc, vous pouvez m'appeler Dorian, » enchaîna le jeune homme qui avait compris qu'il avait vu juste. « De toute façon, les autres m'appellent tous comme ça, je suis un petit jeune pour eux. »

Hélène releva les yeux et les plongea dans le regard de Dorian. Il y eut un petit moment de silence avant qu'elle ne reprenne, dans un murmure.

« Et ils vous considèrent malgré tout comme leur chef… »

A peine venait-elle de prononcer ces mots qu'elle se dit que c'était évident. Dorian était un ingénieur reconnu par le gouvernement terrestre, les mécaniciens ne pouvaient que reconnaître sa valeur. Mais elle, pauvre petite fille arrachée à son milieu, arrivant là où personne ne s'attendait à voir quelqu'un comme elle, elle ne pouvait pas s'intégrer aussi bien que lorsqu'elle avait commencé à travailler pour Fred, avec son père, protégée par son père.

Elle chassa cette pensée de son esprit dans la seconde, refusant la solitude qu'elle ressentait depuis que son père enchaînait les réunions avec les grands chefs de l'armée, et s'adressa de nouveau à Dorian.

« Qu'est-ce qui est prévu aujourd'hui ? Je dois faire quoi ? »

Dorian, qui avait suivi les changements d'émotions sur le visage d'Hélène, fut surpris de cette question soudaine, mais se pencha sur le planning de la journée et y chercha le nom d'Hélène.

« Alors, Maxwell… Oui, comme les pilotes ne vont pas tarder à partir pour leur première mission, il faut faire les vérifications finales des Taurus avant le départ. D'autres mécaniciens sont déjà en train de vérifier certaines armures mobiles, mais je vous ai réservé celle de votre père. »

A l'instant où il prononça ces mots, il vit le regard d'Hélène s'illuminer. La jeune fille acquiesça, prit une boîte à outils qui était posée sur la table et se dirigea vers la nouvelle version du Deathsythe.

-§-§-

« Donc la stratégie, c'est d'inspecter toutes les anciennes bases d'Oz, y prendre les potentielles infos sur nos ennemis et les faire péter pour éviter qu'ils y reviennent, j'ai bien compris ? » demanda Duo une fois que les ordres de missions furent présentés.

Les deux militaires échangèrent un regard et confirmèrent ce que venait de dire le jeune homme. Le général reprit ensuite la parole.

« Par raison de sécurité, et sauf indication contraire, vous partirez presque toujours en binôme, ce qui fait qu'il y aura toujours un pilote sur place. En fonction des bases et des enjeux des missions, nous opterons pour certains d'entre vous en fonction de vos spécialités. »

Duo reçut cette nouvelle de manière très positive. Si les pilotes changeaient en fonction des missions, cela voulait dire qu'il ne serait pas tout le temps de sortie et qu'il pourrait passer un peu de temps avec sa fille. Puis, il était sûr que ses missions ne se feraient pas forcément toutes avec Heero, ce qui permettrait à son compagnon de rester avec Hélène lorsque lui serait en mission.

« Pour la première mission, il ne s'agira que de repérage. Vous n'avez pas encore pu essayer les armures mobiles que nous allons vous confier et exploiter toutes leurs fonctions. Nous vous enverrons donc en observation. N'hésitez pas à signaler tout problème technique à Monsieur Rockside qui s'occupera avec son équipe des réparations ou réglages à effectuer. »

Heero, qui avait les yeux posés sur Duo à ce moment, vit passer un sourire furtif sur le visage du jeune homme et il comprit que son compagnon ne se gênerait pas pour entrer dans le ventre de sa bête pour la modifier lui-même.

« Les binômes prévus pour la première mission sont d'abord Yuy et Winner, puis Barton et Maxwell. Nous gardons Chang cette fois-ci pour des raisons administratives. Certaines formalités pour votre remplacement temporaire ne sont pas finalisées. »

« Pffff… Cette administration, » soupira Wufei, visiblement excédé.

« Vous pouvez descendre dans le hangar, les Taurus devraient être prêts à partir. »

Les quatre pilotes concernés par la mission se levèrent d'un seul mouvement et se dirigèrent vers la porte.

-§-§-

Après sa discussion qu'il avait trouvé quelque peu étrange avec Hélène, Dorian avait suivi les gestes de la jeune fille, intrigué. Il savait que si elle était là, c'était parce que ses capacités avaient été vérifiées, qu'elle était compétente, voire peut-être plus que ça vu son âge, et deux des pilotes qui travaillaient avec elle en temps normal semblaient ne pas douter d'elle une seconde, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un peu de mal à le croire.

Ce fut avec surprise qu'il la regarda aborder l'armure mobile destinée à son père comme on regarde un enfant malade, puis monter jusqu'au cockpit avec la fluidité de quelqu'un qui a fait ce genre de choses toute sa vie, qu'elle avait bien courte d'ailleurs.

Malgré tout, Dorian avait du travail, ce qui l'empêcha de regarder ce que faisait Hélène un peu plus longtemps, mais dès qu'il avait un moment, il lui lançait un regard, étonné de sa facilité évidente et de son professionnalisme.

Alors qu'Hélène était sur le Taurus depuis un bon moment déjà, entrèrent dans le hangar les quatre pilotes, leur mission en poche. Les bruits de leurs pas firent relever les regards de tous les mécaniciens vers eux, ces hommes inspirés par le respect de leurs actes passés. Les pilotes saluèrent de manière informelle tous ces mécaniciens en se dirigeant vers Dorian qui, en les entendant arriver, avait arrêté ce qu'il faisait pour les accueillir.

« Bonjour messieurs. »

« Salut, salut ! » lança Duo, visiblement survolté. « Ca y est, on va pouvoir les sortir ces petites merveilles, on a le feu vert. »

Dorian sourit en le voyant ainsi.

« Je suis ravi que vous soyez si enjoué d'exécuter une mission gouvernementale. »

« Oh, c'est pas pour la mission qu'il est comme ça, il a juste envie de voler dans le ciel comme à la grande époque, » répondit Trowa, amusé par le comportement de Duo, mais n'en montrant rien.

« Tu vas pas remplacer Wufei alors qu'il ne fait pas partie de cette mission quand même ! » lui répondit Duo, faussement vexé.

Un petit rire passa chez les pilotes, puis Dorian reprit.

« Vos armures ont été vérifiées par les membres de mon équipe, tout fonctionne bien, vous pouvez les prendre dès que vous le souhaitez. »

Duo eut un regard perplexe.

« Ca vous dérange si je fais une autre vérification ? C'est pas que j'ai pas confiance, mais je ne connais pas la personne qui a vérifié mon appareil et ça m'inquiète un peu. »

Ce fut à cet instant qu'Hélène revint vers la table centrale, son travail terminé. En professionnelle, elle retint son envie de sauter au cou de son père et donna la fiche de vérification à Dorian.

« La vérification du Deathsythe est terminée, tout est opérationnel. »

« Merci, » lui répondit Dorian avant de se retourner avec un sourire vers Duo. « Vous voulez faire votre vérification maintenant ? »

Duo lui rendit son sourire une fois qu'il eut quitté sa fille du regard.

« Finalement, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. »

Le père et la fille échangèrent un regard fugace, puis Hélène passa son chemin, frôlant dans son mouvement la main de Heero avec qui elle n'avait pas osé avoir de contact visuel dans cette salle pleine de gens qui l'observaient comme une bête de foire, qui la jugeaient. Ce simple geste suffit à Heero pour comprendre l'intention de sa fille adoptive et un petit sourire passa sur son visage.

Alors qu'elle croyait avoir été discrète, il s'avéra que Dorian surprit ce frôlement, puis le sourire de Heero, ce qui le rendit perplexe. Hélène était la fille de Duo Maxwell, il était donc normal qu'elle soit arrivée avec lui, mais qui était Heero Yuy pour elle ? Ils travaillaient tous trois ensemble, ce qui pouvait expliquer un certain degré de complicité, mais quelque chose lui échappait, ce qui était assez inhabituel chez lui.

Voyant qu'il s'égarait, Dorian chassa cette pensée parasite et se concentra sur son travail. Il indiqua l'emplacement réservé de chaque machine au pilote correspondant, spécifiant qu'il s'agissait du point de départ et de retour des engins, ce qui faciliterait les interventions des mécaniciens, si cela était nécessaire.

Les quatre garçons se mirent chacun aux commandes de son Taurus, tous un peu fébriles à l'idée de repartir comme avant. Une à une, les machines furent mises en marche et se suivirent doucement jusqu'à l'extérieur, passant par les grandes portes laissées ouvertes pour ce premier départ. Tous alignés, dos au hangar et face au pays qu'ils devaient protéger, l'émotion les prit au ventre.

« C'est pas croyable, ça paraît irréel, » murmura Duo pour lui-même et tenant fermement les manettes de contrôle du Taurus.

« Messieurs, » résonna la voix de Dorian dans les quatre cockpits. « Votre itinéraire de mission vous a été transmis. Demande de confirmation de réception.

« Reçu, » répondit Trowa.

Duo regarda ses écrans et chercha l'itinéraire. Une fois trouvé, il l'observa un moment pendant qu'il entendait les confirmations de Heero et de Quatre calquées sur celle de Trowa.

« Reçu, » répéta-t-il alors.

« Dispersion, » termina Dorian, donnant ainsi le départ aux quatre pilotes.

Les moteurs se mirent à vrombir et, par paire, les Taurus s'élevèrent dans le ciel dans des directions opposées. Dorian les regarda s'éloigner puis, en se retournant, surprit Hélène qui était juste derrière lui et qui avait suivi la manœuvre avec intérêt. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle avait été découverte, elle recula d'un pas et détourna le regard.

« Excusez-moi, je voulais m'assurer que tout se passerait bien. »

Dorian eut un sourire attendri.

« Ne vous excusez pas, je comprends votre position. Je ne vous empêcherai jamais de surveiller le départ et l'arrivée des Taurus. Et je veillerai à ce que personne ne puisse le faire. »

A ces mots, elle releva le regard vers son supérieur, un regard plein de gratitude qui coupa la respiration à l'ingénieur. Elle avait quelque chose qui le fascinait sans trop savoir ce que c'était. Sans rien ajouter, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la table centrale pour y chercher sa prochaine tâche à accomplir.

-§-§-

Quatre observait les alentours d'un œil attentif. Suivant son plan de vol, Heero juste derrière lui, il se rapprochait de plus en plus de la cible indiquée. Cette mission de reconnaissance avait été faite de telle sorte qu'ils avaient à balayer une surface très étendue sur laquelle ils étaient susceptibles d'intervenir dans les prochaines missions. Ils en profitaient également pour tester le matériel qu'on leur avait confié.

« Rien à signaler au sol, tu vois quelque chose Heero ? » demanda-t-il pour confirmation.

« Rien à signaler non plus, la zone me semble calme. »

Quatre se mit alors à sourire.

« Que dirais-tu de quelques essais en vol ? On peut se le permettre je crois. »

Sans pouvoir se retenir, Heero sourit également et poussa les moteurs de son Taurus à fond pour dépasser son compagnon et commencer quelques figures acrobatiques dans les airs. Quatre l'imita presque instantanément et les deux armures mobiles se mirent à virevolter dans un étrange ballet qu'eux seuls étaient en mesure d'apprécier, la zone étant déserte.

Une fois que les deux pilotes se furent rassasiés de ce retour à l'adolescence, car il s'agissait bien de cela, ils se posèrent côte à côte dos à un récif rocheux, la zone dégagée face à eux.

« La mission nous autorise-t-elle à essayer les armes intégrées ? » osa demander le blond.

« Elle ne l'interdit pas en tout cas, » répondit Heero, armant son rayon laser vers un rocher situé à une centaine de mètres d'eux.

Quatre observa le bras armé du Taurus, écouta le son qu'il fit en chargeant et regarda, émerveillé, sa puissance de feu lorsque Heero tira. Le rocher explosa instantanément sous leurs yeux qui s'étaient agrandis d'admiration.

« Comme Wing Zero, » murmura Heero.

« Comme Wing Zero, » ne put s'empêcher de répéter Quatre.

Ce dernier s'écarta un peu de son compagnon et tira les deux sabres recourbés qu'il avait accrochés dans le dos et s'approcha d'un arbre au tronc aussi gros que son armure mobile. Il donna un grand coup avec le sabre droit, puis avec le sabre gauche, pour finir par une combinaison des deux, réduisant l'arbre centenaire à néant.

« C'est vraiment impressionnant ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Je retrouve exactement les mêmes sensations. »

Tous deux émerveillés, ils continuèrent leurs expérimentations pendant un long moment, se permettant de délaisser leur mission.

-§-§-

« Ne touche pas ça petite, je m'en occupe. »

Hélène recula brusquement lorsque son collègue lui retira la pièce qu'elle venait de prendre pour la monter sur le support où elle devait être placée. Elle avait terminé tout ce qui était prévu sur le tableau central et cherchait à se rendre utile, mais certaines personnes ne lui rendaient pas la tâche facile.

Découragée par le manque de confiance de ses collègues, elle se mit à errer dans le hangar tout en essayant de faire semblant d'être occupée. Dorian avait vu l'attitude des autres mécaniciens, mais n'avait pas osé intervenir pour ne pas envenimer la situation. Il cherchait un moyen de faire changer d'avis les hommes au sujet d'Hélène, mais n'avait pas encore trouvé lequel.

De plus, la jeune fille avait effectivement très bien travaillé, et rapidement qui plus est, ce qui avait pour conséquence qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire. Dorian réfléchissait, penché sur sa table de travail pour trouver une nouvelle tâche à la jeune fille, mais en vain. Il ne supporta plus de la regarder tourner en rond et l'appela.

« Vous ne pouvez pas continuer comme ça, » déclara-t-il sur un ton un peu solennel.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, surprise d'une telle déclaration.

« Et que voulez-vous que je fasse ? J'ai terminé mon travail et les autres ne veulent pas de mon aide. J'avais pris l'habitude récemment de travailler très vite à la ferraillerie, on était tout le temps débordés. En plus, ils me considèrent comme une gamine incompétente. »

« J'ai bien compris tout cela, mais vous ne pouvez pas continuer à tourner en rond comme ça, vous allez devenir folle. »

« Désolée, mais là, je manque d'inspiration. »

L'air boudeur qu'elle prit à ce moment fit sourire légèrement Dorian.

« Si vous ne voulez pas que l'on vous considère comme une enfant, arrêtez de bouder. »

Hélène releva les yeux vers l'ingénieur et, face à son sourire, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement. Elle lui fit signe qu'elle allait s'occuper comme elle le pouvait en attendant d'avoir mieux à faire. Mais la tâche n'était pas aisée.

Dès qu'elle s'approchait d'un mécanicien en plein travail, seulement pour l'observer, celui-ci s'arrêtait et la dévisageait, lui faisant comprendre par le regard qu'elle le dérangeait. Elle reculait alors, ne voyant pas comment elle pouvait faire intégrer à ces hommes qu'elle n'était pas là pour leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues, mais au contraire pour aider si besoin était.

Ce petit jeu dura un moment et, alors qu'elle s'était mise en retrait, assise sur un tabouret, elle vit de loin un mécanicien qui semblait avoir du mal à exécuter ce qu'il faisait. De là où elle était, elle ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il avait dans les mains et décida de s'approcher, mettant tout en œuvre pour être la plus discrète possible. Elle arriva sur la droite de l'homme, dans son angle mort, ce qui lui permit de suffisamment s'approcher pour voir ce qu'il faisait.

En train de monter une série d'explosifs sur une grande pièce métallique qui devait prendre place plus tard sur un des Taurus, l'homme se débattait avec les fils électriques qui servaient à alimenter les grenades. Visiblement, il ne savait que faire comme branchements et insistait par ses mouvements à vouloir monter la plaque électronique qu'il avait dans les mains à l'envers.

Dans le hangar, à part ce pauvre homme en pleine galère, tous avaient observé le mouvement d'approche d'Hélène, Dorian compris, et attendait avec perplexité la réaction de leur collègue lorsqu'il allait se rendre compte de la présence de la jeune fille à côté de lui, en train de l'observer. Mais il était tellement concentré sur ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire qu'il ne la vit même pas. Hélène, n'en pouvant plus de le voir tout emmêler, fit un pas de plus et, sans rien toucher, dit doucement, mais d'une voix sûre :

« La plaque est à l'envers. En la retournant, vous pourrez effectuer les branchements comme il faut. Le fil vert se branche à droite et les autres suivent dans l'ordre. »

Sans que l'homme n'ait pu lui répondre quoi que ce soit, elle s'éloigna pour rejoindre son tabouret. Dorian, impressionné par ce qu'il venait de voir, la fixa un long moment avant de tourner le regard sur les autres mécaniciens. Ces derniers la regardaient aussi, interloqués par ses capacités visibles, et Dorian comprit qu'elle ne serait plus traitée de la même façon dans ce hangar à partir de ce moment.

En la regardant, calme et posée, un drôle de sentiment envahit le jeune homme, un sentiment qu'il n'avait que trop peu ressenti dans sa vie et qui lui serrait la poitrine. Rapidement, effrayé par ce qu'il ressentait, il détourna le regard et se focalisa sur les plans déployés devant lui.

Mais sa réflexion fut rapidement interrompue par un bruit assourdissant venant de l'entrée du hangar et, en tournant la tête, il vit une de ses armures atterrir juste devant les grandes portes restées ouvertes et marcher doucement vers l'intérieur.

« Monsieur Winner est de retour, » se dit-il pour lui-même, un sourire aux lèvres.

Dans les secondes qui suivirent, ce fut au tour de Heero d'atterrir. L'arrivée de ce second Taurus fit bondir Hélène qui suivit les mouvements de la machine avec attention. Cette attitude ne passa pas inaperçue à Dorian qui se posait de plus en plus de questions sur la relation de la jeune fille avec le pilote.

Quatre descendit de son Taurus le premier et vint faire son rapport à l'ingénieur qui l'attendait sur le sol. Pendant qu'ils discutaient, Dorian, tout en écoutant les remarques du pilote, suivait discrètement du regard la jeune fille qui n'avait d'yeux que pour la seconde version du Wing Zero. Et lorsque le cockpit s'ouvrit et que Heero apparut, le sourire qui s'agrandit sur le visage d'Hélène déclencha un pincement au cœur chez l'ingénieur.

Heero descendit de son armure mobile, échangea un regard et un sourire avec Hélène avant de s'approcher de son compagnon de mission pour rejoindre la conversation. Il venait tout juste de commencer à parler qu'une troisième personne arriva, pas par la grande porte du hangar qu'ils avaient empruntée, mais par la porte située de l'autre côté et qui communiquait directement avec le ministère.

« Heero, tu es rentré ! »

« Relena… » murmura le jeune homme, cherchant tant bien que mal à dissimuler sa déception.

Dorian, voyant que le compte-rendu des deux pilotes allait être retardé par cette arrivée, se fit excuser et sortit du hangar, en profitant pour aller chercher des documents dont il avait besoin et qu'il avait tardé à se procurer.

« Alors, comment as-tu trouvé cette armure mobile ? » continua la ministre, ne s'occupant pas le moins du monde de Quatre qui, pour le coup, recula d'un pas.

« Elle est très performante, les ingénieurs ont très bien travaillé, » répondit Heero, ne voyant aucun intérêt à cette conversation.

D'ailleurs, l'arrivée d'une troisième armure mobile obligea Relena à se taire. La réplique de Heavyarms fit son entrée dans le hangar et reprit sa place. Trowa en descendit assez rapidement et, voyant Relena avec ses compagnons, eut une petite grimace à peine perceptible.

« Rockside n'est pas là ? » demanda-t-il à Quatre, ignorant Relena.

« Il s'est absenté un moment, il va revenir. Et Duo, il est derrière toi ? »

Trowa eut un air surpris.

« Il n'est pas encore rentré ? » dit-il en regardant autour de lui sans pour autant voir son Taurus.

Hélène perdit instantanément son sourire, alors qu'elle se tenait à proximité du groupe et qu'elle entendait toute leur conversation. Heero lui lança un regard discret, cherchant à la rassurer, mais Relena s'emporta.

« Ah non ! Ne me dites pas que cet imbécile a déjà endommagé son armure mobile qui est toute neuve. S'il meurt après une simple mission de repérage, on ne va pas s'en sortir. »

Le visage d'Hélène se décomposa à ces paroles et, sans même chercher le regard rassurant de Heero, elle sortit précipitamment de la pièce. Son départ avait été si brutal que Heero comprit qu'elle n'avait pas du tout bien pris la nouvelle. Il lança un regard agacé à Relena avant de partir à la suite de la jeune fille, sans se préoccuper des appels de la ministre qui résonnaient dans le hangar. Il suivit les couloirs que sa fille avait l'habitude d'emprunter et la trouva rapidement, non loin des chambres, arrêtée au milieu du couloir.

« Hélène, » l'appela-t-il doucement en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle ne se retourna pas, gardant le regard au sol. A cet instant, le prénom prononcé attira l'attention de Dorian qui allait traverser le couloir perpendiculaire derrière Heero et s'arrêta pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il fut surpris de reconnaître Hélène et un des pilotes seuls ainsi, mais ne put s'empêcher de rester en retrait et d'écouter un peu leur conversation.

« Où il est Heero ? Pourquoi il tarde tant ? Il le sait pas qu'on est là, morts de peur en train de l'attendre ? »

Le pilote se rapprocha d'elle encore un peu et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui éclata en sanglots à ce contact. Heero, touché de la voir ainsi, la fit pivoter vers lui et la prit dans ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux, geste qui étonna fortement l'espion.

« Il va revenir, ton père est une tête de mule, il ne se laissera jamais mourir comme ça, surtout s'il t'a promis qu'il reviendrait. »

Hélène se détacha un peu de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Tu oses me dire que son retour n'est déterminé que par sa seule volonté ? Tu te fous pas un peu de moi ? Il y a tellement de choses qui peuvent lui arriver… »

Heero lui fit un sourire tendre et lui caressa la joue, geste qui fit frissonner l'espion, incapable de se sortir de la tête que la relation entre ces deux personnes était particulière. Un peu trop particulière à son goût d'ailleurs. Lui qui nourrissait depuis quelques temps des sentiments inattendus pour cette jeune fille, était témoin d'une relation tout aussi improbable entre Hélène et un pilote d'armure mobile.

Alors qu'il ruminait ces noires pensées, qui s'assombrissaient en voyant Heero la serrer un peu plus fort dans ses bras, lui déposer un baiser sur le front et lui caresser la joue, il fut pris d'une immense surprise lorsque Hélène planta son regard dans celui de Heero et lui dit :

« Comment arrives-tu à rester aussi calme alors que l'homme que tu aimes plus que tout au monde est on ne sait où et que tu n'as aucune certitude qu'il soit encore en vie ? »

« J'ai confiance en lui, je sais comment il réagit sur le terrain et j'ai pu mesurer ses réflexes et ses capacités un nombre incalculable de fois. Je te dis qu'il reviendra. Il reviendra pour moi et il reviendra pour toi. Je ne suis qu'un père de substitution pour toi, rien à voir avec le vrai. Il est obligé de revenir, » termina-t-il avec un sourire tendre sur le visage.

Hélène sentit les larmes remonter et se colla à Heero en le serrant très fort contre elle.

« Ne dis pas de bêtise, on est pas du même sang, mais toi ou Papa, pour moi c'est pareil. La différence, c'est que tu es plus réfléchi et que je m'inquiéterai un peu moins si c'était toi qui était à sa place, mais je m'inquiéterais quand même. »

Heero eut un petit rire léger, se disant qu'elle ne connaissait pas tout de leur passé et qu'il valait peut-être mieux que cela reste ainsi. Il se détacha un peu d'elle et essuya les larmes de ses joues alors qu'elle lui posait une autre question.

« Tu as autant confiance en lui que ça ? Tu es sûr qu'il va revenir ? »

« C'est ça l'amour. Quand tu aimes quelqu'un comme on s'aime, après avoir vécu si longtemps ensemble, tu sais comment l'autre réagit dans certaines situations, ce qui permet de moins s'inquiéter, parce qu'on s'inquiète toujours. Mais tu connaîtras ça avec Alex, j'en suis sûr. »

Le cœur de Dorian se serra à l'entente de ce nouveau nom et il garda son regard posé sur le visage d'Hélène, attendant la réponse de la jeune fille qui allait sans doute foudroyer tous ses espoirs. Cette dernière se contenta de baisser les yeux et répondit :

« Je ne crois pas qu'Alex soit l'homme de ma vie. Depuis que je suis ici, ce n'est plus pareil, je vois les choses différemment. »

Heero lui attrapa doucement le menton et lui fit lever la tête.

« Si ce n'est pas lui, tu en trouveras un autre. »

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de sa fille d'adoption, la mission que Heero s'était confiée était accomplie. La conversation terminée, Dorian s'éclipsa sans faire de bruit, sonné par tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Un nouveau chapitre qui nous fait entrer dans le vif du sujet. De nouvelles choses se mettent en place, certaines n'étaient pas prévues au début, comme l'intérêt de Dorian pour Hélène, mais je trouvais cela intéressant. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires à la fin de votre lecture. Merci de me suivre et au plaisir !

-Ephemeris-


End file.
